Snake and Lion
by Lamia22
Summary: (Réécriture) La première année à Poudlard n'est jamais facile, mais quand on porte le nom de Potter la chose devint encore plus ardue. A peine arrivée que Rosalyn se débattait déjà pour sortir de l'ombre écrasante de son frère James. OC; les Maraudeurs; Severus Rogue; Lucius Malefoy; Regulus Black; Evan Rosier; autres
1. Le commencement

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord permettez-moi de me présenter...je suis Lamia22 et ça fait déjà 3 ans environs que je suis inscrite sur Fanfiction.**

 **Mais c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ne craignez rien j'ai lu tous les livres, je ne me suis pas seulement contentée de voir les films^^ j'ai aussi fait un long travail de recherches sur les personnages et sur les dates pour que l'histoire soit la plus crédible possible.**

 **Écrire sur Harry Potter n'est pas une mince affaire selon moi mais j'espère avoir bien cerné les personnages et que vous appréciez l'histoire.**

 **Certain personnage ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, mais d'autre sont issu de mon imagination.**

 _XXX_

 _Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?_ Cette phrase me tournait sans cesse dans la tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel geste ?

Rien n'avait su m'arrêter, m'apaiser. Rien n'avait pu calmer toutes ces émotions chaotiques en moi, non rien. Il n'y avait que cette plaie béante dans ma poitrine, ce vide qu'ils n'avaient jamais su combler ni l'un ni l'autre.

Pourtant je ne les détestais pas ! Je ne _le_ détestais pas.

Je l'ai regardé une dernière fois, pendant un bref instant j'ai voulu fermer les yeux mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, il fallait que je le regarde, que je contemple ce que j'avais fait. Durant tout l'acte je n'avais été qu'à demi consciente, je ne maîtrisais plus rien.

J'aurai sans doute dû me sentir inhumaine, me dégoûter, mais non...en fait je ne ressentais plus rien.

Je me souviens... son corps avait tressaillit quand il avait compris que je ne le lâcherai pas ! J'ai sentis qu'il se débattait, vainement, désespérément pour s'éloigner de moi...mais j'étais plus forte que lui. Mes larmes redoublaient à mesure que je le serrais contre moi, que je lui imposais de ne plus respirer, que je le réduisais au silence. Il était vieux et fatigué, il n'avait aucune chance.

Pourtant je ne le détestais pas ! Alors pourquoi ? En fait je le sais, mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Une chose était sûr...c'était l'amour qui avait guidé mon geste. Un amour possessif, exigent. Un amour qu'il n'avait pas su me rendre autant que je l'aurai voulu. Pourtant j'avais essayé...

Et je l'avais serré contre moi, serré encore et encore jusqu'à ce moment ultime où il cessa brusquement de se défaire de moi. Il avait abandonné. Il m'avait lui aussi abandonné. Il s'écoula, je ne sais combien de temps avant que je ne reprenne totalement conscience et que je le lâche enfin. Il s'était alors écroulé sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Et je restais là à le contempler, hagard face à l'horreur et à la beauté de mon geste. Quand mes yeux s'étaient finalement posés sur son visage livide et léthargique, je n'ai rien ressentis. Ce visage, ce regard qui auparavant était plein de tristesse, de douleur et de démence à cause de la perte de son fils bien aimé était maintenant à la fois vide et presque serin.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'une impulsion...je n'avais rien prémédité. Mais ce fut à cet instant précis que j'ai réalisé que je venais de tué mon père.

 _XXX_

 **Longtemps avant cela :** Rentrée des classes, Poudlard 1972.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était la principale pièce commune de l'école. Les étudiants y mangeaient leurs repas, y recevaient leurs hiboux quotidiens... De nombreux événements s'y déroulaient tout au long de l'année.

Cette salle était l'une des plus grandes du château. En temps normal, les quatre longues tables où les élèves prenaient leurs repas étaient installées côte à côte. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la Grande Table, celle des professeurs, il y siégeait le directeur Albus Dumbledore à la place central et les autres enseignants étaient assis à ses côtés.

Le plafond magique reflétait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes éclairaient la salle. Ce soir-là le temps était curieusement parsemé de nuages sombres, venant cacher la beauté du ciel en ce jour de rentrée des classes...

Les nouveaux élèves semblaient comme toujours à la fois excités et apeurés. La réparation était un grand moment dans la vie des jeunes sorcières et sorciers anglais.

La répartition dans les différentes maisons avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes, chaque élève de première année s'avançaient à tour de rôle, par ordre alphabétique et s'assoyaient sur un tabouret. Le choixpeau procédait ensuite à une analyse de l'esprit de l'élève plus ou moins rapide puis il annonçait à haute voix la maison à laquelle l'élève appartiendrait durant toute sa scolarité. A chaque fois que le choixpeau magique annonçait la maison à laquelle appartenait le nouvel élève dont il était coiffé cet élève en question recevait une salve d'applaudissement.

-Matthieu Nash. Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Parmi les 2e années, à la table des Gryffondors se trouvait un curieux quatuor : les deux premiers membres du groupe étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, l'an dernier ils étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis et avaient rapidement rencontré Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ces derniers formèrent depuis lors le groupe des Maraudeurs. Sirius et James étaient les plus populaires et ils étaient aussi très brillants dans leurs études. Toutefois les deux jeunes garçons avaient la réputation de se montrer parfois assez hautains et arrogants.

-GRIFFONDOR ! Déclara le choixpeau.

Le groupe d'amis riait de bon cœur, regardant de temps à autre la foule des premières années qui attendait au milieu de l'allée.

-Maggie Obrayn.

-Alors James, c'est la qu'elle ta petite sœur ? Demanda Peter de sa petite voix aiguë.

-Je ne la vois pas. Grommela James. Pourtant elle est plutôt grande pour son âge. Ajouta-t-il en cherchant sa sœur dans la foule.

-C'est sûr. Ajouta Sirius qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à plusieurs reprises et cette année même sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

James chercha encore des yeux, se levant presque de son banc pour mieux distinguer les élèves.

-Et tu crois qu'elle ira dans quelle maison ? Demanda encore Peter.

-Gryffondor ! Bien sûr ! S'exclama James en se rasseyant d'un air boudeur. C'est ma sœur, elle ne peut qu'être des nôtres !

-Moi je la verrai plus chez les Serdaigles. Commenta Remus d'un air très sérieux. Elle me semble beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi que toi.

-Oh ça va Rem. Si je dis qu'elle est des nôtres c'est qu'elle l'est, c'est une Potter. Rétorqua James d'un ton catégorique.

-Si tu le dis...Soupira Remus peu convaincu des arguments de son ami.

Soudain la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit, forte et clair, dans la salle et appela un autre nom.

-Rosalyn Potter !

A ce nom, James sembla instantanément retrouver sa bonne humeur, sautillant presque de joie sur son banc. N'arrêtant pas de répéter « c'est elle, c'est elle ! ».

Une jeune sorcière s'approcha alors des marches menant au petit tabouret de bois. C'était une jeune fille à la peau d'une pâleur anormal contrastant avec la noirceur de sa luxuriante et épaisse chevelure ondulée couleur de jais, lui donnant un petit côté fragile. Ses traits de visage étaient harmonieux et plaisants à regarder mais sa beauté semblait froide, comme un matin d'hiver. Cependant elle avait indéniablement un air de parenté avec le jeune James.

Ce dernier siffla sa sœur en signe d'encouragement et la salua de la main. La jeune sorcière tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et leva les yeux au ciel, mais esquissa un faible sourire à cette démonstration fraternel.

Elle s'assit ensuite, légèrement tremblante, sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall lui déposa doucement le choixpeau sur la tête.

Le choixpeau s'anima et remua tandis qu'il parlait mentalement avec la jeune fille. De temps à autre les sourcils de Rosalyn se fronçaient, lui donnant une mine à la fois sérieuse et perplexe.

-Et bien, elle a l'air compliquée ta sœur. Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Protesta ce dernier. C'est cette vieille loque de choixpeau qui fait n'importe quoi.

Pourtant il ne put cacher un semblant d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Quand on lui avait mis le choixpeau sur la tête l'année dernière, il s'était à peine écoulé deux secondes avant qu'il ne l'envoi à Gryffondor.

-Elle sera peut-être un choixpeau flou ? Suggéra sagement Remus. Après tout le professeur McGonagall en a été un, non ?

Cette possibilité n'enchanta pas plus James, bien qu'elle fût quelque peu réconfortante. Un choixpeau flou était un terme qu'on utilisait quand le choixpeau mettait plus de cinq minutes avant de trouver la maison qui correspondait le mieux à l'élève dont il était coiffé. Dans le cas de sa sœur, James aurai souhaité que le choix du choixpeau soit aussi évident et rapide qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui.

-Et...elle est sympa ? Demanda timidement Peter.

-Qui ça ? McGonagall ou Rosalyn ? Le taquina Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Les joues de Peter s'enflammèrent et il piqua du nez l'air gêné : -Arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

-SERPENTARD !

D'un seul coup le monde sembla se dérober sous les pieds de James qui écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Au début il n'eut aucunes réactions, comme si son cerveau mettait un temps considérable à comprendre ce simple mot. Puis soudain il fut saisit de tremblements incontrôlable.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il sans comprendre. Non y a une erreur, c'est impossible ! C'est...

De son côté, sa sœur se releva du tabouret et lui lança un regard en biais, c'était le genre de regard qui voulait dire : « Désolée, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? », avant d'aller rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

L'esprit de James était chaotique, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Non, Rosalyn était sa sœur, à lui ! James Potter ! Elle ne pouvait pas être envoyée chez ces idiots de Serpentards, c'était une grosse erreur, non pire un cauchemar ! Il aurait voulu protester, crier aux professeurs de recommencer mais nul doute qu'ils auraient refusés sa demande. Il lança un regard désemparé à ses amis qui avaient l'air aussi surpris et consternés que lui.

-Oh aller, ce n'est pas si grave...Tenta vainement Remus pour le calmer.

-Tu veux rire ! Rétorqua Sirius avec dégoût. Elle va être dans la même maison que _Servilus_ ! Et dans la même classe que mon crétin de frère de surcroît !

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est comme eux ! Insista Remus.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler cependant James n'ajouta rien mais il avait la ferme intention de demander à Rosalyn ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour que le choixpeau l'expédie dans la fosse aux serpents !

Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser ? De savoir que la sœur de James Potter, l'un des Gryffondors les plus populaires de l'école, avait était répartit dans la maison rivale à la sienne !

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison pour qu'une telle chose se produise, alors pourquoi ? L'année commençait mal apparemment.

 _XXX_

 _Point de vue de Rosalyn :_

Enfin elle pénétrait dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Poudlard...ce château si merveilleux dont son frère lui avait fait l'éloge pendant toute une année ! Enfin elle y était. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, avait imaginé chaque détails et le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

A la minute où elle était entrée dans la grande salle, ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés par le plafond magique, que de merveilles.

Cependant, hormis la beauté des lieux, Rosalyn s'aperçu que la plupart des élèves de première année qui l'entouraient avaient eux aussi la même expression d'émerveillement naïf, la jeune sorcière s'empressa donc de se ressaisir, sans compter qu'elle aperçut également très vite son grand frère James, toujours avec ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il descendait tout juste de son balai, contrairement à elle qui mettait à point d'honneur à ce qu'ils soient implacablement brossés. Il était assis en bout de table des Gryffondors, entouré de sa bande d'amis.

Rosalyn avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer deux : d'abord Sirius Black lors des vacances de Noël, James l'avait invité à la maison ainsi que toutes les vacances suivantes. La jeune fille l'avait tout de suite apprécié...Sirius était un sombre et beau garçon à la peau claire, avec de longs cheveux noirs, brillants, des yeux gris, avec un air d'élégance décontractée.

Il était aussi très joueur, un vrai trublion et espiègle. En revanche ce qui l'avait plutôt dérangé chez lui c'était son arrogance à la hauteur de celle de son frère James. Mais curieusement Sirius avait vite développé le même genre de comportement protecteur que mon frère et l'avait...comment dire ? Pris sous son aile, la surnommant affectueusement ''Rosy''.

Ensuite les vacances suivantes, James lui avait présenté Remus Lupin : Remus était un garçon compatissant, intelligent, patient, courageux et gentil. Il était aussi le plus mature et responsables du groupe. Quoiqu'il avait l'air plutôt timide et effacé lors de leur rencontre.

Rosalyn apprit plus tard pourquoi, non sans étonnement. Lors d'une conversation entre ces trois cachottiers, ils étaient dans la chambre de James, elle passait devant la porte et par hasard...bon c'est vrai qu'elle s'était permis d'écouter leur conversation et c'est là qu'elle avait découvert que Remus était un loups-garou...malheureusement ils l'avaient vite repérés et traînés dans la chambre, l'obligeant à ne jamais révéler ce secret, James avait même voulu lui faire faire un serment inviolable mais par bonheur Remus l'en avait empêché.

C'est ainsi que d'une certaine façon ils avaient intégré la jeune fille à leur Groupe...enfin elle n'en faisait pas vraiment partie mais elle était une sorte d'amie proche, lui procurant le sentiment, peut-être puéril, d'être une privilégiée.

Le dernier de la bande en revanche Rosalyn ne l'avais jamais vu, James lui avais juste dis qu'il s'appelait Peter Pettigrew. La sorcière devina aisément qu'il devait s'agir de ce petit garçon assit avec eux. Personnellement il ne lui fit pas forte impression au premier regard : il avait les cheveux ternes et brun, les yeux larmoyants et un nez pointu, il semblait aussi un peu grassouillet...hum, pas le genre de personne dont son illustre frère se serait entouré normalement. Mais elle se trompait peut-être ?

Aussi avait-elle pris soin de ne pas se montrer jusqu'à temps qu'on l'appelle pour la répartition. Elle ne voulait pas que James la donne en spectacle comme une chose curieuse. C'était selon elle une de ses fâcheuses habitudes et déjà elle le voyait la chercher du regard pour l'exhiber. Lui n'y voyait aucun mal naturellement, il adorait se pavaner partout où il allait. Il devait penser que c'était la même chose pour sa petite sœur ou alors il le faisait juste pour l'embêter.

-Rosalyn Potter. L'appela soudainement le professeur.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ça y est, c'était le moment. C'était son tour ! Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration puis s'avança hors de la foule d'élèves en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

Seulement voilà elle eut à peine le temps de franchis une marche qu'un sifflement aiguë retentit à ses oreilles. Inutile de se demander d'où il venait, d'instinct son regard se posa à la table des Gryffondors, où mon frère la saluait de la main.

 _La honte..._

C'était plus fort qu'elle de trouver ça idiot, et plus fort que lui de se montrer et de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était bel et bien sa sœur. Il allait l'entendre ! Même si elle savait qu'il ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. Rosalyn se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant réprimer un faible sourire. Dans le fond la stupidité de James le rendait presque touchant... _des fois._

Elle s'assit donc, non sans appréhension sur le tabouret et là le professeur lui mis le curieux et vieux choixpeau sur la tête.

D'abord, il n'y eu rien...puis tout à coup une voix grave et étrange résonna dans sa tête.

« _Et bien, une autre Potter...intéressent_ » Il fit une courte pause, durant laquelle la sorcière eut la désagréable sensation d'être mise à nue.

« _Hum...tu es une personne singulière toi... »_ Dit-il sur un ton monocorde. _« Tu as une personnalité très variable, tu t'adapte très vite à toutes situations et environnements, tu es méfiante, astucieuse et imprévisible. »_

 _« Je vous demande pardon ? »_ Pensait-elle avec confusion, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, semblant en proie à un dilemme.

« _Tu possèdes deux faces, la première est extérieure : forte, rusée, pleine de confiance et la seconde beaucoup plus secrète, réagissant intérieurement, renfermée. Et tu sais jouer de cette dualité...où vais-je t'envoyer ? »_

 _« Mon frère disais que je serai très bien à Gryffondor ? »_ Pensait-elle sans pour autant être elle-même convaincu des propos de James.

« _Ton frère et toi êtes très différents..._ » Dit-il en lui répondant enfin. « _...et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite»._

Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire que le choixpeau s'écria bien fort : SERPENTARD !

A cet instant, elle ne sut pour qu'elle raison, Rosalyn sentit que le sort la saisissait. Elle n'était pas vraiment déçue de ce choix de maison mais au moment où ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son frère elle cru qu'il était sur le point de faire une attaque ! Il avait perdu son sourire ainsi que toutes ses couleurs. Évidemment, lui, il était déçu, et le mot semblait faible.

Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, la regardant elle, le choixpeau puis la table des Serpentards d'où s'élevaient déjà quelques rires moqueurs. La jeune Potter n'eut d'autre choix que de lui lancer un pathétique regard d'excuses, puis elle se retourna vers les verts et argents qui allaient être les couleurs de sa maison pendant les sept années à venir.

Comme d'autres élèves avant elle, ils l'applaudirent bien qu'on pouvait sentir une certaine réticence...Curieux. Par la suite elle se fraya une place, dos à son frère, entre deux sorcières et attendis que le banquet commence.

Quand la répartition fut terminée et que les plats apparurent par millier sur la table, très vite Rosalyn se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être épié dans ses moindres mouvements. Elle leva donc les yeux de son assiette pour observer discrètement les autres élèves : certain lui lançaient quelques coup d'œil poli, d'autres avec une hostilité à peine dissimulée.

De plus en plus curieux...Avait-elle une tâche sur le visage ? Est-ce qu'elle était mal coiffé ? Mal habillé ? Est-ce qu'elle leur paraissait trop pâle ? On le lui avait déjà reproché un jour. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Par la suite son regard se posa sur un plat de poissons un peu plus loin, juste en face d'une fille qui semblait en deuxième année. C'était une occasion.

-Peux-tu me passer le plat s'il te plaît ? Lui demandait-elle avec son sourire le plus avenant.

La sorcière plissa légèrement les yeux en la fixant, comme si elle cherchait où était le ''piège''. Cependant le sourire de Rosalyn ne broncha pas et elle finit par lui passer le plat, qu'elle prit en la remerciant.

-Tu es la sœur de _James Potter_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots grimacer fit la jeune fille. Son ton avait été froid et méfiant, apparemment dire oui n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur...et pourquoi y avait-il tant de mépris quand elle avait dit le nom de James ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant le désintérêt et l'innocence.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et continua de la scruter de la tête aux pieds puis elle se détourna d'elle en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « il y a un air ».

« C'est quoi leur problème ? » Se demanda Rosalyn piquée au vif. Elle venait à peine d'arriver que déjà des gens semblaient ne pas l'apprécier.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour voir par-dessus son épaule, James dont le teint était toujours livide. Il allait falloir qu'elle tire ça au clair.

 _XXX_

 **Plus tard dans la soirée :**

Rosalyn parcourait du regard le dortoir qu'elle allait partager avec quatre autres filles de sa maison. Les dortoirs de Serpentard disposaient de lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et les dessus de lit étaient brodés d'argent. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries médiévales retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard et lourdes lanternes d'argent pendaient au plafond.

Parmi ses camarades de dortoir il y avait une certaine Héléna Higgs, une fille surexcité comme un lutin de Cornouailles qui parlait à une vitesse surprenante et qui semblait ravie de partager le dortoir avec elle. La deuxième fille était un peu ronde, elle s'appelait Lucy Harper et se contentait de lui lancer des petits sourires timides.

La troisième se nommait Lucile Valtesse, une petite brune qui l'avait vaguement salué et qui l'épiait discrètement du regard dès qu'elle faisait le moindre geste.

Et enfin la dernière fille s'appelait Ouna Quirke, une jeune fille semblant sympathique et qui avait de jolies fossettes quand elle souriait.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, par politesse mais certaine comme Lucile Valtesse ne disait pas grand-chose.

Plus tard après s'être lavée, Rosalyn alla s'allonger dans son lit. La sorcière laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment...Demain les cours allaient commencer et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Les gens allaient l'observer comme si elle était une licorne ou autre chose de curieux.

Tout ça semblait de la faute de James. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Rosalyn savait mieux que quiconque à quel point son grand frère pouvait être agaçant. Mais bon...il ne semblait pas être détesté de tout le monde au moins...une de ses camarades de chambre, Ouna Quirke, lui avait posé plein de questions sur lui et ses yeux semblaient plein d'étoiles.

« Encore une ! » avait pensé Rosalyn avec lassitude. Mais elle avait répondu de bonne grâce à ses questions et elle avait été sauvée par l'intervention de Lucile qui leur avait dit de cesser leurs commérages et de la laisser dormir.

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain, dans la Grande salle :**

Rosalyn entra dans la Grande salle avec un appétit de loup ! Il était encore tôt et les tables des 4 maisons n'étaient pas beaucoup peuplées. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à sa table et commença à se servir son petit-déjeuner.

Visiblement la jeune sorcière semblait de bonne humeur. Elle avait un petit sourire énigmatique, le regard parfaitement réveillé, ainsi qu'une toilette impeccable ! Elle portait déjà son uniforme de sorcière avec le blason de Serpentard, ainsi que les couleurs vert et argent. Sa chemise et sa jupe était convenablement repassés, ses lourdes boucles noires étaient également soigneusement coiffés avec un soin presque manique, elle les avait redressé en un chignon élaboré, agrémenté de petites tresses et de petites mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon, lui donnant à la fois une allure décontractée mais élégante.

Certain auraient pensés que c'était une technique pour faire bonne impression, et sans doute était-ce un peu le cas, mais la vérité c'était que Rosalyn Potter était naturellement élégante, soucieuse de son apparence, en somme très coquette. Elle savait trouver le détail qui faisait la différence...mais cette coquetterie était bien souvent une source de moqueries plus ou moins inoffensives pour son grand frère James. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire une remarque taquine et agaçante sur ses tentatives pour se mettre en valeur.

Rosalyn expliquait souvent ce comportement comme étant une façon pour James de la protéger, de jouer son rôle de grand frère mais elle devait s'avouer que de temps à autres elle n'en était plus très sûr.

-Salut. Dit alors une voix qui lui était plus que familière.

La sorcière redressa brusquement la tête et s'aperçut que son frère était justement en face d'elle. James se tenait, bras croisés, la mine boudeuse de l'autre côté de la table mais il n'était pas assis, au contraire il était debout droit comme un ''I''. Son regard glissa sur elle et il eut un petit rictus grognon en voyant le blason de Serpentard sur sa robe de sorcière.

-Salut, bien dormi ? Lui répondit-elle en ignorant son regard désapprobateur.

-Hum...pas vraiment. Répondit James toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter sur toutes les possibilités qui pourraient expliquer ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta petite tête de farfadet !

Rosalyn n'eut pas le goût d'en entendre d'avantage et son visage pris très vite la même mine contrarié que son frère.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Et en quoi c'est si horrible d'être à Serpentard dis-moi ? Elle eut un sourire en coin. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ?

Instantanément le visage de James s'empourpra d'indignation.

-Certainement pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Les Serpentards sont tout simplement des idiots !

-Merci beaucoup...Soupira Rosalyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...Se rattrapa James à la hâte. C'est que tu aurais pu faire attention à ce que tu pensais. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu sois envoyé chez les serpents.

-Et bien dans ce cas c'est raté ! Rétorqua sa sœur, le ton taquin. Car ce sera ma maison pour les 7 ans à venir que tu le veuille ou non. Alors arrête de faire la tête ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

James ne sembla nullement d'accord avec sa dernière phrase et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose.

-Bon on se retrouve ce midi. A plus tard p'tite sœur. Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire forcé avant de retourner à sa table.

La jeune sorcière le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle continua son petit-déjeuner en silence. Alors comme ça James la tenait pour responsable...mais responsable de quoi au juste ? Et c'était quoi cette animosité entre son frère et les Serpentards ?

Au même moment elle tourna la tête et aperçu un jeune garçon assis plus loin à sa table. C'était un garçon mince avec la peau blême, un grand nez crochu et des cheveux noirs graisseux qui encadraient son visage comme des rideaux.

Le jeune garçon la fixait du coin de l'œil, ses yeux étaient pénétrants et ressemblaient à l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre. Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent un moment, tous deux sans la moindre émotion apparente, jusqu'à qu'un frisson désagréable parcoure le dos de Rosalyn qui finit par se détourner du jeune sorcier.

 _XXX_

Par la suite les semaines s'écoulèrent sans le moindre incident particulier. La jeune Serpentard s'était fait une petite routine. Certains de ses camarades de maison avaient même arrêtés de la dévisager, non...ils ne la regardaient plus du tout en fait. Plus le temps passait et plus les étranges événements qui avaient précédés son arrivée lui semblaient loin.

Globalement Rosalyn n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de dortoir, en fait elle était souvent avec Héléna et Ouna. Mais en ce qui concernait Ouna de temps à autre sa compagnie était assez énervante. Elle semblait avoir un besoin compulsif de parler de James, elle en était complètement folle, pour le plus grand drame de Rosalyn.

De son côté James s'était quelque peu calmé. Sa sœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son temps libre avec lui et sa bande, c'était plus rassurant pour elle. Là au moins elle savait où elle allait. James lui avait aussi présenté le dernier membre de son groupe, Peter Pettigrew.

C'était bel et bien le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu le jour de la rentrée. Quand on les avait présentés l'un à l'autre il avait l'air gêné et même un peu intimidé, quand il lui avait serré la main sa poigne était moite et peu assurée. Rosalyn admettait qu'elle n'avait guère été impressionné... ses petits yeux larmoyants et son nez pointu lui déplaisait fortement et surtout sa petite voix aiguë qu'elle trouvait irritante.

Toutefois elle le saluait comme les autres quand elle le voyait et lui parlait le moins possible quand elle le pouvait. D'un point de vue personnel la jeune fille se sentait beaucoup plus à mon aise avec Sirius et Remus.

Mais Remus était de loin son préféré, il était tellement plus calme et apaisant que Sirius, ce dernier ressemblait un peu trop à son frère. Au moins elle était sûr que Remus, lui, ne la taquinerait pas comme le faisais James et Sirius.

En ce qui concernait ces deux-là ils apportèrent vite des réponses à ses questions sur l'animosité que lui vouaient encore quelques élèves de ma maison.

Un jour où elle les accompagnait dans la grande cour ils s'étaient brusquement éloignés d'eux pour s'approcher d'un élève de Serpentard.

Au début Rosalyn demeura intriguée, elle les avait observés complètement interdite. Le jeune garçon avait pâlit en les voyant approcher, Sirius et James abordaient tous les deux un air supérieur et hautain qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas.

Elle avait alors tourné la tête vers Remus en lui lançant un regard interrogateur mais il lui avait juste fait un faible sourire d'excuse avant de tout simplement regarder ailleurs.

James et Sirius avaient échangés quelques mots avec le Serpentard, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Le garçon avait semblé se ratatiner à mesure que les deux autres éclataient d'un rire moqueur face à lui avant de le laisser et de revenir vers eux en souriant.

-Tu as vu sa tête ?! S'était exclamé James.

-Et comment ! Avait répliqué Sirius tout sourire. Quel crétin !

Ils avaient donc reprit leur chemin dans la bonne humeur. Mais Rosalyn, elle, avait ralentis pour observer une dernière fois l'élève : il avait l'air dépité...

Elle ne sut trop pour quelle raison elle s'était sentie honteuse. Mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi son frère n'était pas apprécié par ceux de ma maison car ce jeune garçon ne fut pas le seul incident dont la jeune sorcière fut témoin par la suite.

Les vacances d'Halloween arrivèrent très vite mais James et elle avaient choisi de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Remus et Sirius étaient bien entendu invités.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross leurs parents les attendaient déjà. Leur père les accueilli à bras ouverts et utilisa sa baguette magique pour transporter leurs bagages. Leur père était un homme grand et solide ! Il ressemblait beaucoup à James, il était aussi un Auror très respecté au ministère de la Magie.

Leur mère, elle, les embrassa tous et les assailli de questions sur leur vie à Poudlard, sur leur voyage de retour : « Tout c'est bien passé ? », « Vous mangez bien là-bas ? », « Les cours se passe bien ? » et plein d'autre questions de ce genre.

Sur le chemin qui menait chez eux, les parents abordèrent le sujet de sa réparation de Rosalyn...Malheureusement pour elle son père aussi avait été envoyé à Gryffondor lorsque qu'il était étudient.

La famille Potter vivait dans une grande et belle maison dans le quartier moldu de Chelsea à Londre. La maison comptait le hall, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le grand salon et une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. A l'étage il y avait une autre salle de bain et quatre chambres : celle des parents, celle de James, de Rosalyn et enfin une chambre d'ami. La maison possédait également un grand jardin entouré de murs blancs.

Naturellement Sirius et Remus allaient faire comme d'habitude, déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami mais ils allaient bien sûr dormir dans la chambre de James, ces trois-là étaient inséparables. Rosalyn avait d'ailleurs aidé à installer des matelas et des couvertures dans la chambre de son frère.

Quant à elle, la jeune fille était très heureuse de retrouver sa propre chambre et dès qu'elle le pu elle s'y était éclipsé jusqu'au repas.

A table le sujet de sa répartition avait vite été oublié et maintenant les conversations variaient autour de James. Il parlait de son envie de faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich et d'autres choses que sa sœur n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention tandis que Rosalyn regardait sa mère servir les plats.

Sa mère...sa mère ne travaillait pas, c'était une femme au foyer. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus très jeune, on pouvait voir sur son visage que c'était une belle femme, grande, blonde, avec un magnifique sourire. Vue de l'extérieur ses parents formaient le couple anglais idéal. Son père avait une carrière brillante et sa mère excellait dans l'art de tenir sa maison.

Mais des fois, quand la maison était rangée, que tout était à sa place comme il se devait, la jeune fille la voyait s'asseoir sur le divan du salon ou sur les marches de la petite terrasse menant au jardin. Son esprit n'étant plus occupé, elle semblait alors soudainement las...et elle restait là, à attendre. Quoi au juste ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Le soir venu, Rosalyn alla prendre mon bain avant les autres. Se laver c'était son plaisir, sentir l'eau chaude réchauffer son corps, s'envelopper comme dans un cocon protecteur et bienfaisant. C'était le moment de la journée où elle perdait la notion du temps. Elle laissait ses muscles se détendre, appréciant la sensation de ses longs cheveux mouillés flottants tranquillement dans l'eau et respirait calmement au point que son souffle ne fut plus qu'un son à peine audible.

Toutefois le moment désagréable de sortir de l'eau arrivait toujours fatalement. Elle grogna alors quelque chose d'inintelligible et sorti de la baignoire en s'emmitouflant dans une serviette.

Elle se sécha lentement, encore engourdi à cause de l'eau chaude puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Debout devant ce miroir bien trop grand, la jeune sorcière s'observait, à moitié dénudée, s'évaluant. Elle regardait toutes les coutures de son corps d'adolescente d'un œil sévère et boudeur, il y avait tant de choses qui ne lui plaisait pas : Elle trouvait qu'elle avait quelques rondeurs, que ses hanches n'étaient pas assez larges, sa poitrine pas assez prononcée.

Son visage affichait maintenant une mine contrariée, elle scruta alors cette partie de son anatomie : Elle avait des lèvres un peu charnus, des joues pâles, trop pâles selon certain « _sa mère en somme_ » et légèrement creusées, ainsi que des pommettes hautes. Ses yeux étaient en amande et étaient bordés de grands cils noirs avec ces iris si singulier d'un mélange de vert et de marron chocolat.

Bon la jeune fille devait bien admettre que si elle aimait quelque chose chez elle c'était bien ses yeux !

Mais tout à coups quelqu'un l'arracha à sa contemplation en tapant brusquement à la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui la fit violemment sursauter.

-Bon Rosy ! Tu te dépêche s'il te plaît, on est encore nombreux à vouloir se laver. Lui cria la voix de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle se sentit rougir de fureur et de gêne d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans une contemplation aussi minutieuse et intime de son corps puis se hâta de se sécher et de s'habiller.

 _XXX_

Les vacances avaient été pour elle comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Son frère, Sirius, Remus et elle avaient passés leurs journées à l'extérieur, volants sur leurs balais la plus part du temps. Leurs parents les emmenaient souvent en forêt ou à différents étangs où ils inventaient des histoires, sous un soleil de plomb inhabituel pour des vacances d'automne.

Le jeu préféré des quatre adolescents consistait à inventer des épreuves comme au tournoi des trois sorciers. A ce jeu Sirius était le meilleur, aussi Rosalyn exigea d'être son équipière à la place de James. Ce dernier protestait farouchement mais elle lui répondait avec autant de verve ou alors elle se tournait vers Sirius en lui faisant de grands yeux suppliants et bien souvent un grand sourire attendri éclairait son beau visage et il lui cédait.

Lors de _l'épreuve de l'eau,_ ils devaient nager dans l'étang ou bien traverser de larges ruisseaux dès lors Rosalyn se comportait comme une vrai gamine et dans de grands éclats de rires suppliait dans certain cas que l'un d'entre eux la fasse traverser avec eux.

\- Porte-moi sur ton dos ! Allez, Porte-moi ! Répétait-elle sans cesse.

Et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait y résister, avec ses airs d'enfant la jeune fille pouvait leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Le soir, quand elle n'en été pas exclu, ils la laissaient venir avec eux dans la chambre de James et ils parlaient et riaient pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'agacés par le bruit, les parents venaient dans la chambre pour les envoyer se coucher.

Dès lors, seule dans mon lit Rosalyn passait en continue dans ma tête le souvenir de ces journées fantastiques. Elle aurait aimé que cela continu, le plus longtemps possible. Elle tournait alors la tête pour apercevoir plusieurs photos de tous les quatre qu'elle avait accrochés près de sa coiffeuse.

Ils semblaient tellement heureux tous ensemble. Son sourire s'accentua, que demander de plus ?

 _XXX_

 **Reprise des cours :**

Les vacances d'Halloween c'était déroulées comme un rêve et maintenant la réalité revenait à grand pas. Les cours reprenaient et les vieilles rancœurs aussi.

Rosalyn dût remettre les couleurs de Serpentard et trois tables dans une grande salle la séparaient de son frère ainsi que de Remus et Sirius.

A ses côtés se tenait Héléna et Ouna, parlant entre elles de leurs vacances respectives. Rosalyn restait dans ses pensées, indifférente.

-Et toi, Rosa ? Demanda soudainement Ouna.

-Hum... ? Oh ! Moi, et bien rien de spécial j'ai passé les vacances chez moi avec mon frère et deux de ses amis. Répondit-elle sans dire plus de détails.

-Ses amis ? Les Maraudeurs ? C'est génial. S'exclama La petite Ouna avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Rosalyn failli rouler des yeux. Pour elle ça n'avait absolument rien de formidable, il s'agissait juste de vacances entre amis, mais pour Ouna ça signifiait passer des vacances avec le groupe de garçon le plus populaires de l'école.

-Je t'assure ce n'était pas aussi exceptionnel que tu le crois. Lui assura-t-elle. Parlons d'autre chose maintenant.

-Bien d'accord ! S'exclama Héléna, elle aussi ennuyée par l'admiration à peine voilée de Ouna pour les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était les seuls garçons de Poudlard...et pas forcément les plus beaux non plus. En plus ils sont à Gryffondor !

Et voilà c'était repartit, se disait Rosalyn avec lassitude. Elle choisit donc de les laisser débattre seules sur ce sujet qu'elle trouvait tout aussi inintéressant de le premier.

-Oui mais quand même. Marmonna Ouna d'une voix boudeuse.

-Non sérieusement Ouna, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les idolâtre, ils sont tellement prétentieux ! Et tu sais qu'ils s'en sont encore prit à...comment il s'appelle déjà ? Rogue, je crois, et à d'autres élèves de notre maison d'ailleurs ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'on leur règle leur compte. Dit-il avec un ton vindicatif.

Puis son regard croisa celui de Rosalyn et subitement elle sembla se rappeler qu'elle était en présence de la sœur d'un Maraudeur et elle parut confuse.

-Oh désolée Rosa.

-Il n'y a pas d'offense ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura-t-elle. Je sais mieux que personne à quel point mon frère peut se comporter comme un idiot.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre elles. Pour une obscure raison les deux jeunes filles observaient Rosalyn d'un œil évaluateur. Mais s'était surtout le regard d'Héléna qui était le plus oppressant.

-Quoi ? Demanda la sorcière sur un ton agacé. Pourquoi vous me dévisagez comme ça ?

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard entendu puis se fut Héléna qui prit la parole.

-Tu sais Rosa, on ait nombreux à se poser des questions sur toi. Rosalyn fronça les sourcils. On se demande si tu es vraiment des nôtres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Oh rien...Répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

Elle la fixa encore un moment, ses yeux en disaient long.

-Mais tu devrais faire attention.

 _XXX_

Quelques temps plus tard, Rosalyn prenait des notes sur ses feuilles de parchemin pendant le cours de sortilèges. En tant que première année l'un des sortilèges du programme était le sortilège de lévitation. C'est un enchantement qui permet au sorcier qui l'utilise de faire flotter des objets dans l'air et de les déplacer. Son incantation était Wingardium Leviosa.

Cette matière était enseignée par le professeur Filius Flitwick. C'était un vieux sorcier minuscule qui devait se mettre debout sur une pile de livres pour que sa tête dépasse son bureau. Il avait la tignasse blanche et une petite voix aiguë.

-Alors écoutez-moi bien les enfants. Dit-il de sa voix flûtée. Le geste pour pratiquer ce sort est: le poignet souple, lever et tourner la baguette, tout en prononçant l'incantation en accentuant bien le "gar" de "Wingardium Leviosa", allez s'y.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et l'incantation résonna plusieurs fois dans la salle de cours. Le professeur Flitwick avait mis d'élégantes plumes blanches à la disposition des élèves pour qu'ils s'exercent sur elles.

Rosalyn sortit donc sa baguette magique. C'était une baguette en bois d'aulne, noire et d'une longueur de 32 cm. Elle était rigide, inflexible et était incrusté de fils d'argents. Son cœur était fait avec du ventricule de dragon.

Ses lèvres remuaient en laissant échapper l'incantation. La jeune sorcière dût si prendre à plusieurs reprises puis pour sa plus grande satisfaction la plume qui se trouvait sur son bureau s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

-Bravo Miss Potter ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick en passant devant elle, toutefois Rosalyn dû baisser les yeux au sol pour le voir. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Rosalyn qui faisait joyeusement virevolter sa plume dans les airs.

A la fin du cours, elle ramassa son sac et prit dans ses bras les quelques livres et parchemins qui étaient sur son bureau puis sortit de la salle de cours, Ouna sur ses talons.

-Ouf, c'est enfin terminé ! Dit-elle en poussant un soupire exagérément bruyant. Ce prof est vraiment trop agaçant avec sa petite voix de lutin insupportable et ses bras qui gesticulent dans tous les sens.

-Ah bon, tu trouves ? Lui répondit Rosalyn avec un sourire moqueur. Moi je le trouve plutôt drôle avec sa taille de gobelin de Gringott !

Elles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson tout en poursuivant leur chemin.

-Nous avons quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ouna entre deux fous rires.

-Métamorphose, j'espère que le professeur McGonagall sera moins revêche que la dernière fois.

-M'en parle pas ! Soupira Ouna, grimaçante au souvenir du dernier cours avec l'austère professeur.

La métamorphose était une matière, non plutôt une discipline magique enseignée à Poudlard par le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall était une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère. Elle était toujours coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et elle portait des lunettes carrées.

Cette femme dégageait presque constamment une sorte d'aura de magnanimité et d'austérité, elle était respectée et même un peu crainte par presque tous les élèves, ce qui pour Rosalyn suscitait son admiration.

Mais la métamorphose était vraiment une matière difficile, on y apprenait à métamorphoser des objets, des animaux, puis des êtres humains, le professeur McGonagall possédant elle-même la faculté de se transformer en chat. Les premiers cours consistaient à apprendre des transformations basiques comme la métamorphose de petits objets.

Et lors du dernier cours Ouna avait lamentablement échoué en se trompant de formule, elle avait fait prendre feu le livre qu'elle devait métamorphoser en coupe. Le feu avait d'ailleurs brûlé plusieurs de ses parchemins que McGonagall lui avait ordonné de réécrire au complet avec 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

-Quelle vieille chouette quand même ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper ! Protesta Ouna rageusement. Et franchement ce n'est comme si... _Rosa attention_ !

A cet instant précis Rosalyn se sentit percuter brusquement par quelque chose de dur, en une fraction de secondes elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva projeté par terre, ses parchemins éparpillés sur le sol de pierre.

Sa tête était maintenant un peu douloureuse et elle se frotta le front en grognant. Curieuse de voir ce qui avait provoqué sa chute elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un qu'elle venait de heurter.

C'était un garçon portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Lui aussi était tombé à terre, comme elle, sous l'impact et des livres ainsi que des feuilles lui appartenant certainement couvrait le sol du couloir.

La sorcière ne le reconnu pas tout de suite mais ces cheveux noirs et graisseux, ce nez crochu ainsi que ces yeux si sombres ne lui était pas étranger.

Le garçon, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, sembla lui aussi rependre ses esprits et ses yeux qui auparavant étaient stupéfiés, s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il reconnut la sorcière qu'il venait de percuter.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent tout juste quelques secondes, mais le moment semblait suspendu dans le temps. Les yeux sombres du garçon semblaient transpercer ceux brun et chauds de la sorcière, puis son regard devint méprisant.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas _Potter_ ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Rosalyn arqua un sourcil, encore un qui semblait détester son frère. Il avait prononcé, d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurai cru, son nom de famille comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte. Toutefois elle choisit d'ignorer sa remarque et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires. Il l'imita en marmonnant quelque chose de peu éloquent. Dans la foulé, sans réfléchir elle ramassa quelque un de ses livres qu'il avait laissé tomber et les lui tendit.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Lui dit-elle en se relevant en même temps que lui. Excuse-moi.

Dès l'instant où elle lui présenta ses excuses les yeux du Serpentard exprimèrent une certaine surprise mais très vite ils redevinrent plein de dédain. Il baissa ensuite la tête et lui arracha ses livres des mains comme si elle venait de les lui voler.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas si maladroite. Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par une voix traînante provenant derrière lui.

-Un problème Severus ?

Le dénommé ''Severus'' se retourna et là, Rosalyn et Ouna purent voir un autre jeune sorcier de leur maison.

C'était un garçon grand, élancé à la peau pâle et qui avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Son visage était pointu et indéniablement aristocratique mais il arborait une expression hautaine, méprisant même.

Ses yeux bleus pâle, glacés, se posèrent sur chacune des deux sorcières. Passant avec indifférence sur Ouna puis s'arrêtant brusquement sur Rosalyn. Son regard perçant la détailla sans la moindre retenu avant qu'un sourire narquois ne retrousse ses lèvres.

-Tiens, tiens...tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie Severus ?

-Cette fille ! Jamais de la vie ! Rétorqua l'autre piqué au vif.

La jeune sorcière observa les deux sorciers d'un regard neutre puis à voir leur visages ouvertement méprisants elle jugea préférable de s'en aller avant que la situation ne tourne mal.

-Bon, et bien nous allons y aller. Déclara-t-elle en faisant signe à sa camarade de la suivre. Encore désolée de t'avoir bousculé. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du sorcier aux cheveux sombres.

Elle n'attendit aucunes réponses puis elle avança pour les contourner. Mais le sorcier blond ne sembla pas l'entendre ainsi.

-Tu es la sœur de Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Subitement elle s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Et toi, tu es... ? Lui demanda-t-elle poliment mais avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

-Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Se présenta-t-il avec prestance ainsi qu'une arrogance à peine voilée. Mon nom ne doit pas t'être étranger.

Pour sûr qu'elle connaissait ce nom ! Le nom des Malefoy était connu dans la société sorcière anglaise. La famille Malefoy était une très riche et très ancienne lignée de sorciers sang-pur, dont la plupart ont étudiés à Poudlard et ont tous étés envoyés à Serpentard. La famille était arrivée pour la première fois en Grande-Bretagne avec Armand Malefoy , qui avait fondé la propriété familiale, le Manoir Malefoy, sur terre dans le Wiltshire obtenu du roi Guillaume Ier.

Ils étaient aussi liés à de nombreuses autres familles de sang-pur, y compris les Black, Lestrange, Greengrasses et d'autres familles encore.

Cependant Rosalyn n'était nullement impressionnée ! Sa propre famille n'était pas en reste. Les Potter aussi étaient une très vieille famille, hormis quelques cousins et cousines de sang-mêlé James et elle-même étaient des sang-pur également. Et eux aussi ne manquaient pas d'argent, loin de là !

-En effet. Répondit-elle avec calme. Et mon nom ne semble pas t'être inconnu non plus apparemment. Ajouta-t-elle avec un discret rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

A cette phrase Malefoy tiqua et il perdit son sourire hautain.

-Ne surestime pas ton importance Potter...Rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Rosalyn ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant:- Écoute, tes histoires avec mon frère ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Alors va plutôt l'ennuyer lui !

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna de nouveau en traînant Ouna par le bras.

-Pressée d'aller te réfugier dans les robes des Maraudeurs ? Lui lança méchamment Malefoy. Pauvre petite, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être pire que de fréquenter ces « gens-là »...A part peut-être être la sœur de l'un d'entre eux.

A nouveau elle s'arrêta. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui jeter un sort d'immobilité tant cela avait été soudain. Elle serra et desserra les poings avant de se retourner lentement et de toiser le sorcier.

-Oh si, il y a pire je t'assure...Lui dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Être un paon décoloré et prétentieux ce n'est pas un sort plus enviable.

Le regard de Malefoy passa de la stupéfaction à un éclat meurtrier et furieux mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la sorcière était déjà partit à toutes jambes.

 _XXX_

 **Plus tard :**

-Non mais tu es folle ! S'exclama Ouna complètement hystérique. Dire ça à Lucius Malefoy, tu es dingue !

Rosalyn soupira de lassitude. Oui elle n'aurait pas dû mais elle n'avait pas su se retenir. Cette petite fouine arrogante l'avait provoqué, elle serait passé pour quoi si elle l'avait laissé faire ? C'est lui qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire selon toi, hein ? Me laisser insulter ?

-Non bien sûr mais...Bafouilla Ouna. Lucius est connu et il est très respecté à Serpentard. C'est un Malefoy, sa famille est très riche et influente. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

-Oui et bien c'est trop tard maintenant. Répondit-elle en agitant la main en un mouvement désinvolte.

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. « Tout ça c'était de la faute de James ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Oui décidément rien n'allait depuis la rentrée et ça c'était de sa faute. Sa main serra nerveusement la lanière de son sac. A cause de son imbécile de frère beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard se méfiaient d'elle. D'autre refusaient même de lui adresser la parole.

Rosalyn n'aimait pas suivre le mouvement mais une voix dans tête lui répétait sans cesse de faire attention, car elle avait conscience que si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour se faire accepter dans sa propre maison, un jour elle se retrouverait toute seule.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ouna. Elle avait la mine soucieuse. _« Et elle ? Combien de temps pouvait-elle compter sur sa compagnie avant qu'elle ne prenne le large ?_ » Depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient, Rosalyn avait bien compris que c'était une fille influençable. Ouna se souciait trop de ce que les autres pensaient et maintenant qu'elle avait tenu tête à Lucius Malefoy cette pauvre petite sorcière semblait paniquée.

 _« Il faut que je trouve une solution et très vite !_ » Pensait-elle en se sentant pour la première fois in-sécurisée.

 _XXX_

 **Repas du soir:**

-Tu as vraiment dit ça ?! S'écria Héléna, l'air ahuri.

Rosalyn dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

-Je parlais pour rien en fait la dernière fois, je t'ai dit de faire attention. Continua Héléna mécontente. Si tu veux te faire des ennemis, t'en prendre à Lucius Malefoy, c'est le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.

-N'inverse pas les rôles s'il te plaît, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué en premier. Je serai passé pour une faible si je ne m'étais pas défendu. Protesta-t-elle fatiguée de répéter la même chose.

Héléna leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

-Tu es désespérante ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Il va falloir que tu répare ça.

« _T'en fais pas, j'y_ travaille » Songea Rosalyn au même moment.

A la fin du repas, elle fit tout pour éviter de croiser Malefoy et tenta de fuir le plus vite possible vers les dortoirs de Serpentard et de préférence y arriver avant lui. Mais subitement, alors qu'elle marchait à grands pas dans le couloir, elle sentit que quelqu'un venait de lui agripper le bras.

« _Mince, par Merlin ! Il m'a trouvé !_ » Pensa-t-elle affolée.

La jeune fille se retourna puis...ouf ! Ce n'était que James. Son grand dadet de frère se trouvait là devant elle, souriant de ravissement. Elle croisa les bras, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait le rendre si heureux ? Ce n'était certainement pas le simple bonheur de la voir, se dit-elle narquoisement.

-Salut p'tite sœur ! Je t'en supplie dis-moi que les rumeurs sont fondées !

-Oui bien sûr elles le sont mon cher frère, je suis bel et bien ta sœur ! Mais je croyais que tu le savais déjà.

-Mais non pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je veux parler de cette histoire comme quoi tu serais rentrée dans cet idiot de Servilius puis que tu aurais traité Malefoy de paon décoloré !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, comment pouvait-il le savoir ?! Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Héléna et bien entendu il y avait Ouna ainsi que Lucius mais ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui serait allé dire ça à James, puis il y avait aussi...une minute !...Servilius ? C'est qui celui-là encore ?

-Servilius ? Tu veux dire Severus ? Pourquoi ce surnom ridicule ?

-Peu importe comment je l'appelle, alors c'est vrai? Lui demanda-t-il au summum de l'excitation.

Sa sœur soupira d'avantage, la méthode du profil bas tombait à l'eau avec James.

-Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, c'est en partie vrai oui, mais...

-Génial ! Je le savais ! S'écria-t-il en levant un poing en l'air, sans la laisser finir ma phrase. Je le savais, j'ai toujours dit que tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor, décidément.

-Non James, je t'assure que...

-Dis-moi seulement depuis quand la rebelle en toi a commencé à s'éveiller ? Je suis fier de toi p'tite sœur ! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Attend un peu que je raconte ça à Sirius, lui et moi on a pariés contre Remus que tu l'avais fait.

-Non non James je t'en prie ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits ! S'écria-t-elle maintenant furieuse.

Mais c'était peine perdu, il venait déjà de s'élancer à travers le couloir en direction des escaliers en me lançant un pathétique « Bonne nuit p'tite sœur ».

Ses bras en tombèrent. Franchement rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle, quelqu'un avait dû la maudire à mon insu.

 _XXX_

Le week-end arriva plus vite que prévu. Par un après-midi ensoleillé, les garçons et Rosalyn se détendaient dans l'herbe près de la rive du lac noir. La sorcière s'était allongée sur l'herbe, regardant le ciel.

Il faisait lourd, il allait sûrement avoir de l'orage ce soir.

James, Sirius et Peter s'amusaient et riaient près de l'eau, tandis qu'elle était resté avec Remus un peu à l'écart.

En fait la jeune fille réfléchissait encore à son problème ''Malefoy'', ce dernier n'avait encore rien tenté contre elle mais elle avait la boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle quittait sa chambre de dortoir. Elle avait même quelques fois surpris son regard froid et meurtrier sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?

-Rosalyn... ?

-Hum ? Elle releva la tête pour voir que Remus la regardais. Oui ?

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air un peu inquiet.

La sorcière se força à lui sourire, puis se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui parler.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Ce pauvre Remus avait le visage encore plus tirer et anxieux que d'habitude, rien d'étonnant la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Toi ça va aller ?

Il grimaça en marmonnant:- Ça peut aller...

Afin que Remus puisse avoir une scolarité ''normal'' Dumbledore avait pris des dispositions : Pour assurer sa sécurité, ainsi que celle des autres, Remus était porté à la Cabane Hurlante une fois par mois pour ses transformations afin de l'empêcher d'attaquer les autres étudiants.

Rosalyn admirait son courage, son sang-froid. Malgré toutes ces épreuves difficiles il avait réussi à conserver une capacité à voir le bien dans presque tout le monde et il était même extrêmement indulgent. Remus était aussi exceptionnellement perspicace, avec une incroyable capacité à deviner les pensées de ceux autour de lui.

Bon il fallait avouer qu'elle se méfiait un peu de ce dernier point car la jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on devine ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Ah quoi tu penses ? Lui murmura faiblement Remus.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je pensais !_ » Se dit-elle avec une ironie mordante. Elle poussa un bruyant soupir avant de lui répondre.

-Je pense que le monde est hideux et que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant...

Il la regarda complètement stupéfait puis un faible rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Quelle joie de vivre ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Même si tu n'as pas entièrement faux. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors ? C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

Ahhh...l'insatiable curiosité des Gryffondors ! Il était décidément trop perspicace.

-Je suis si facile à déchiffrer ?

-Ben pour tout te dire...non. Admit-il bon seigneur. Mais là c'est évident que tu te fais du souci, tu as l'air maussade, même lugubre.

Rosalyn hésita un moment, puis finalement son regard doux et compréhensif l'encouragea à lui parler.

-En fait je crains que, vu sa réputation, que Malefoy n'en restera pas là...Il est trop orgueilleux pour se laisser humilier sans rien faire. Seulement j'ai beau essayer de réfléchir à un moyen d'arranger les choses je n'en trouve pas ! Et en ce qui concerne l'inévitable revanche de Malefoy je ne sais pas par où le coup va venir.

-D'en bas, le coup viendra d'en bas ! Lui assura Remus.

-Rem...

-Non je le jure, venant de Lucius Malefoy ce sera un coup bas, tu peux en être certaine. Mais ne t'en fais pas James, Sirius, Peter et moi on sera là pour te protéger.

Automatiquement ses élégants sourcils noirs s'élevèrent en une expression peu convaincu.

-C'est sensé me rassurer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix amère.

Remus eu un petit rire compatissant mais il n'ajouta rien et un silence s'abattit entre eux quelques minutes.

-Remus...tu crois que c'est une mauvaise chose d'être à Serpentard ?

Sa question le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça? C'est James ? Ne l'écoute pas, c'est sa fierté qui le rend un peu idiot par moment. Non je ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, toutefois c'est vrai que certain Serpentard sont assez retord.

Ça c'était tout Remus Lupin, il pesait toujours le pour et le contre sans émettre de jugement de valeur.

-En faite...il se trouve que quelques-uns à Serpentard ne m'aime pas beaucoup à cause de James. Avoua-t-elle avec un peu de difficulté essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort, mais Remus ne sembla nullement surpris. J'ai vraiment l'impression que James ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses ac...

-Eh Rosy ! Appela soudainement Sirius.

Elle et Remus avons tournés les têtes à l'unisson pour voir les trois autres Maraudeurs courir vers nous à toutes jambes. Ce fut Siruis qui arriva le premier, ses yeux brillaient de malice et d'une joie enfantine.

-On a eu une super idée James et moi, on aurai besoin de ton aide.

-C'est trop d'honneur. Répondit-elle narquoisement, car avec ceux-là une idée était toujours synonyme d'ennuis et au pluriel en plus !

James le rejoignit bientôt, Peter à la traîne évidement.

-Oui on a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Rajouta James en reprenant son souffle.

Instantanément Remus et elle se sont regardés, légèrement inquiets.

-Et c'est quoi cette prodigieuse idée ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Siruis et James échangèrent un regard entendu, puis ce fut James qui prit la parole.

-Ben on marchait là, puis brusquement j'ai eu l'idée de...

-Euh, tu permets, c'était mon idée ! L'interrompu Sirius.

-Bon, notre idée ! Rectifia James en le fusillant du regard. Tu sais qu'on fait des petites expéditions le soir, hein ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

-Du coup, ON s'est dit...qu'on aimerait bien faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentards, juste pour jeter un œil. Mais il nous faut le mot de passe pour entrer, tu vois finalement ça n'a pas que du mauvais que tu sois chez les serpents. Alors c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Un sceau d'eau froide aurait eu le même effet. Rosalyn était complètement choquée, sans blague c'était ça leur idée de génie ?! Par Merlin tout puissant ! Ils la prenaient pour une espionne ou un agent double ? En vérité la jeune fille trouvait ça grotesque et insultant. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Elle releva d'un bond et en voyant son expression furieuse ils reculèrent tous les trois d'un pas en perdant le sourire.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui James Potter ! Tu le fais exprès ou tu à vraiment l'intelligence d'un troll ? Je me suis suffisamment attiré les ennuis dans ma propre maison à cause de toi.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es folle ? Bafouilla-t-il ahuri par sa réaction violente.

-Non je suis en colère, nuance ! S'exclama sa sœur hors d'elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte que lorsque tu mords un Serpentard à la cheville, c'est moi qu'on mord à la gorge après !

Il resta estomaqué. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout à coup Rosalyn sentit alors en elle quelque chose de dangereux qui sommeillait, l'envie d'être méchante, même cruelle avec James, de lui sauter dessus pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il arrête de la regarder comme si elle était folle. C'était pareil pour Sirius, lui la regardait d'un air supérieur et réprobateur. Merlin ! Elle aurait pu les noyer dans le lac noir tous les deux.

Cette pensée meurtrière, cette envie si soudaine de nuire lui fit peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi pensait-elle un truc pareil ?! Elle se saisi alors de son sac et s'enfuis sans se retourner en bousculant James d'une épaule.

 _XXX_

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à James depuis cet incident au lac noir...elle n'avait parlé à personne en fait. Elle se sentait seule...seule et impuissante. Quelle idée elle avait eu de me disputer de la sorte avec James. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'excuser ? Sans doute, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Enfin...c'était surtout contre ses principes, elle était sûr d'avoir eu raison de m'énerver mais peut-être avait-elle été trop virulente.

Rosalyn n'avait qu'une hâte maintenant c'était d'en finir avec cette situation oppressante. Vivement les vacances de Noël ! Au moins elle pourrait prendre un peu de repos. Les semaines avaient passés et la menace ''Malefoy'' finissait par se dissiper dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien tenté à sa connaissance.

Elle prit sa tête entre mes mains, tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste se consacrer à ses études sereinement ? Encore une fois elle ne pouvait se retenir de penser « Merci James ! ».

 _XXX_

 **Au même moment :**

Pendant le repas Lucius n'avait cessé de lancer des regards en biais vers la nuisance qui était assis à la même table que lui. Cette simple pensée lui soulevait le cœur. La petite Potter...elle devait sûrement se croire hors de danger depuis les semaines qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait.

Mais rien n'était plus faux, il y avait longuement songé et Avery, Mulciber ainsi que Severus avaient eux aussi débordés d'idées pour se venger de cette petite peste.

Quand le choixpeau avait envoyé cette intruse dans la noble maison des Serpentards, il en avait été le premier outragé. Comment la sœur de Potter pouvait-elle prétendre avoir la moindre ambition, la moindre ruse ! Elle n'était pas comme eux, ils n'étaient en rien semblables.

Toutefois il s'était tenu tranquille, se contentant de l'observer de loin. Elle avait l'air si fragile avec sa peau aussi pâle qu'un mort !

Lucius renifla de mépris. Tout en elle le révulsait, ses regards énigmatiques le frustrait, son rictus moqueur l'irritait, la voir se pavaner avec les Maraudeurs le dégoûtait, elle était la sœur de Potter...en bref : il la méprisait ! Et l'indifférence qu'elle lui avait témoigné, l'insulte qu'elle lui avait lancé n'avais fait qu'attiser son aversion à son égard.

Elle allait bientôt regretter de l'avoir traité avec si peu de respect, songea-t-il avec une joie malsaine. Il l'attendait au tournant, il lui fallait juste une occasion.

Occasion qui se présentait à lui aujourd'hui même.

 _XXX_

Rosalyn sortait de la bibliothèque, seule une fois de plus, Ouna n'était pas une grande lectrice. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était devenue son refuge temporaire.

Elle comprenait des tables où les élèves pouvaient travailler. Les livres étaient classés par section. La bibliothèque contenait aussi la Réserve où se trouvaient des livres réservés à certains élèves de dernière année ou aux élèves munis d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur.

Là elle était sûre d'être tranquille. Une fois ses devoirs terminés elle avait fait le choix d'aller prendre un peu l'air dans une des cours extérieurs du château, celle qui possédait une magnifique fontaine avec quatre statues d'aigles en pierre.

Elle s'attarda un peu devant, respirant et expirant lentement l'air frai. Les températures étaient beaucoup plus fraîches ces temps-ci en raison de l'hiver qui approchait, les premières neiges allaient bientôt arriver.

La sorcière posa son sac à terre puis elle caressa du bout des doigts la tête d'un des quatre aigles de pierre.

-Mais quelle heureuse coïncidence. Dit alors une voix doucereuse derrière la sorcière.

Le sang de Rosalyn se glaça en reconnaissant cette voix. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra puis elle dû se résoudre à se retourner.

Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle à environ un mètre. Il abordait une expression hautaine et visiblement fier de lui. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Rosalyn pour paraître le calme possible elle recula d'un pas en voyant que Lucius n'était pas seul : trois garçons se tenaient à ses côtés, il y avait ce Severus Rogue qu'elle avait malencontreusement bousculé lors de leur rencontre, mais les deux autres ne lui disaient absolument rien.

Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite à la situation : Malefoy était là avec trois autres garçons qui n'avaient pas l'air très avenants, dans une petite cour du château avec elle...et elle, elle était toute seule.

« _Où est James quand j'ai besoin de lui !_ » Songea-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa peur croissante.

-Bonjour à vous quatre. Les salua-t-elle sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

Aucun des quatre ne répondit à son salut mais le sourire narquois de Malefoy s'accentua.

-Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir Potter, j'avais tellement envie que nous terminons notre conversation de la dernière fois...Susurra-t-il, dangereux. Tu t'es enfui comme une voleuse, ce n'était pas très poli.

La jeune sorcière sentit clairement la menace dans ses paroles qui se voulaient bienséantes. Bon sang elle avait vraiment été sotte de croire qu'il allait en rester là, il avait vraiment la rancœur tenace celui-là.

-Navré que tu l'ais pris ainsi, mais pour moi il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Lui répondit-elle en s'armant de courage.

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Malefoy.

-Vraiment ? Tu es bien la seule à voir les choses ainsi. Vois-tu Potter, il semblerait que tu n'es pas tout à fait compris où était ta place parmi nous. Ses yeux étaient si glacials que la sorcière sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir le dos. Les gens comme toi ne valent pas mieux que des Sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha-t-il cette fois-ci avec un ton haineux. Tu n'es rien Potter ! Toi et ton frère n'êtes que des traîtres à votre sang et dire que vous êtes des sang-pur à l'origine, c'est pathétique !

Rosalyn encaissa ces cruelles insultes, elles coulaient sur elle comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas. Ce qui encouragea Lucius à continuer.

-Tu n'es que de la boue sous mes bottes petite Potter. C'est ça ta place. Parles-moi encore comme lors de notre dernière rencontre et tu me le payeras chers ! La menaça-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce ou qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se mette à pleurer ou à hurler de rage mais elle le regarda fixement de ses yeux brun, impassible. Puis lentement elle ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? J'ai mieux à faire.

Le visage de Lucius s'empourpra et il gonfla du torse, outragé. Il tourna alors la tête vers le Rogue puis sans qu'il ait eu besoin de demander le sorcier aux cheveux noirs sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la jeune sorcière.

-Expéliarmus !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit alors de la longue baguette en bois noir et alla percuter violemment la poitrine de Rosalyn en la propulsant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille atterrir dans le bassin de la fontaine.

Au contact de l'eau glacée elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. En quelques secondes elle se redressa en position assise, toujours dans l'eau du bassin et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons pour recracher l'eau vaseux qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os, frissonnante, osant à peine croire ce qui venait de se passer. Les quatre Serpentards, eux, riaient aux éclats apparemment très fiers de leur coup.

La jeune sorcière, ayant repris ses esprits, les foudroya du regard. En particulier Severus Rogue, et dire qu'elle lui avait présenté des excuses quand elle l'avait bousculé, elle aurait mieux fait de lui cracher au visage ! Surtout si elle avait su plus tôt qu'il allait l'envoyer piquer une tête dans un bassin de fontaine ! Il l'avait attaqué, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir...alors qu'elle était seule et désarmée en plus !

Elle le fixa avec un regard si noir et plein de reproches que quand il l'aperçu il cessa brusquement de rire. Les yeux sombres du sorcier ne perdirent pas une certaine lueur de joie mais il parut soudain moins sûr de lui sous le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait. Cependant les trois autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Alors je suppose que tu as compris maintenant Potter. Dit alors Lucius plus sur le ton de l'affirmation, ses yeux bleu pâles reflétaient amusement et cruauté.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas, mains sur les hanches.

-J'espère que maintenant tu resteras là où tu dois être...sinon mon ami Severus se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton cas, une fois de plus.

« Dis surtout qu'il le fera car tu n'as pas le courage de le faire toi-même, sale lâche prétentieux ! » Pensa Rosalyn folle de rage. Mais aucun de ces mots ne sortit de sa bouche. Non, elle allait encaisser pour cette fois. Inutile de le provoquer d'avantage, ça n'arrangerai certainement pas les choses présentement. Au contraire il s'acharnerait encore plus sur elle, surtout qu'elle était clairement défavorisée.

Cependant son absence totale de réaction provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez Malefoy.

-Eh oh, tu comprends quand je te parle ?! Éleva-t-il la voix. Est-ce que les choses sont claires entre nous Potter ?

Rosalyn retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour ne pas le lancer une réplique, tant l'humiliation était cuisante. Non elle ne ferait pas comme James, c'est à dire foncer tête baissé...oh non.

-Limpide...Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un sourire vint alors éclairer le visage pointu de Malefoy, puis il se retourna vers ses camarades.

-Aller, on te laisse faire trempette, merci encore pour cette charmante conversation. Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire exagéré.

Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas en riant eux aussi, sauf Rogue qui lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Quand ils furent partit, la jeune fille se décida enfin à se relever et à sortir du bassin. Son uniforme était fichu ! Elle avait l'air pitoyable.

« _Maudits veracrasses !_ » Pensa-t-elle en essorant ses vêtements. Et quel idiot ce Malefoy, il était si sûr de lui et de son importance qu'il l'avait cru...oui les choses étaient claires entre eux : un jour c'est lui qui ramperait devant elle pour obtenir son pardon ! Le grand Lucius Malefoy n'aimait pas être offensé ? Et bien tant mieux Rosalyn Potter non plus.

Il allait voir à qu'elle point elle pouvait avoir de la ressource. Elle le ferait courber l'échine mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais il allait falloir qu'elle y réfléchisse soigneusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse croire qu'elle le craignait mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle le provoque ouvertement. Et naturellement elle n'allait pas en parler à James, non il suffirait qu'elle lui en parle pour qu'il aille demander des comptes à Malefoy et là tous ses espoirs d'être accepté au sein de la maison Serpentard tomberaient définitivement à l'eau...sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Non elle se débrouillerait seule pour y arriver. Pour cette fois elle cédait la victoire à Lucius, mais un jour la sienne sera des plus éclatantes ! Ça c'était juré.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, ça me semble toujours le plus dur. Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère d'ailleurs que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, même des critiques du moment que c'est constructif et que ça m'aide à améliorer l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, en général je réponds très vite aux messages.**

 **J'espère avoir su capter votre attention et j'espère aussi que mon interprétation des personnages était bonne.**

 **Personnellement j'ai adoré écrire sur Lucius et Severus, je suis fans de ces personnages. Je me suis toutefois permise des libertés, vu que normalement Lucius et Severus ne sont pas en même année d'étude à Poudlard, Lucius est plus âgé à l'origine. Mais comme j'ai déjà dû le dire pour des raisons de commodité j'ai préféré les mettre dans la même classe.**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas surtout. (Pareil pour les reviews)**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 2.**


	2. Le Plan

**Coucou ! Alors pour commencer un grand merci à toi Mira pour ta review, ça m'a encouragé à écrire la suite plus vite que prévue. Du coup voici le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 _XXX_

 **Vacances de Noël:**

Enfin les vacances ! Retour à la maison, pour Rosalyn c'était un poids qu'on lui retirait des épaules...Surtout lors du retour de Poudlard, James était finalement venu la voir, très embarrassé, pour lui présenter enfin des excuses bien mérités par rapport à l'autre fois au bord du lac noir.

La jeune sorcière avait tout de suite soupçonné Remus d'avoir durement réprimandé son idiot de frère pour que ce dernier vienne s'excuser. Naturellement Rosalyn avait déjà oublié l'incident et lui avait immédiatement pardonné...car ses pensées étaient maintenant concentrées sur autre chose.

Les vacances allaient lui procurer le temps et le calme dont elle avait besoin pour préparer son plan de ''contre-attaque'' ! Malefoy était peut-être rancunier mais elle...elle avait la patience d'attendre des années s'il le fallait.

Elle se souvenait également de ses regards qu'il avait essayé de lui lancer quand ils étaient tous sur le quai de la gare de Prés-au-Lard à attendre le train. C'était le genre de regard qui voulait dire : « _Eh Potter ! Regarde-moi ! Tu as peur hein ? Mais regarde-moi Bon-sang !_ »

Mais elle ne lui avait pas donné cette satisfaction, oh que non ! Au contraire elle était passée à côté de lui sans le voir.

« _Patience, cher Lucius...ton temps viendra_ » Se disait la jeune sorcière.

Mais pour l'heure c'était jour de fête !

En effet en ce jour de Noël la maison des Potter était plus chaleureuse que jamais. Le grand sapin trônait dans le salon, majestueux et superbement décoré dans différentes teintes de rouge et or. Le repas fut tout aussi grandiose, digne d'un banquet de Poudlard ! James et Sirius s'empiffrèrent avec appétit et surtout gourmandise, Remus et Rosalyn rirent à en avoir mal à la gorge.

Cependant malgré ce bonheur de jour de fête, le soir venu, seule dans son lit, la jeune fille ne cessait de ressasser inlassablement ses plans de revanche. Comment procéder ? Comment prendre intelligemment le dessus sur Malefoy tout en se faisant une place dans sa maison ?

« _Peut-être en utilisant le maillon faible..._ » Lui susurra soudainement une petite voix au fond d'elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit face à cette illumination. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, ce Severus...c'était semble-t-il un ami de Lucius. Oui c'était aussi celui qui l'avait envoyé nager dans la fontaine mais il avait cessé de rire quand il avait capté son regard. Elle avait semé le doute en lui. De plus elle savait qu'il était la cible favorite de son frère, pas étonnant qu'il la déteste elle aussi, il devait s'imaginer qu'elle était comme James juste parce qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Mais si elle parvenait à le rallier à sa cause...peut-être qu'elle serait acceptée par les autres Serpentards et atteindrait Lucius en s'immiscent dans son cercle privée ? Oui ! Ça se tenait !

Cependant une ombre passa dans son plan : James ! Naturellement il n'appréciait pas qu'elle noue des liens quelconques avec sa proie de prédilection. Ce détail failli la faire renoncer à ce plan prometteur toutefois Rosalyne balaya très vite toutes hésitations ! Après tout c'était de la faute de son frère si elle se retrouvait présentement à échafauder des plans tordus pour être enfin appréciée par les autres. Bon d'ordinaire elle se fichait bien d'être aimée ou non mais ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout c'était pouvoir étudier tranquillement, ne pas se lever chaque matins la boule au ventre par peur d'être victime de farces humiliantes de la part de ses camarades de maison. Avoir des amis fidèles, passer de bons moments, ne plus avoir besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes.

Alors soit ! James lui en voudrait un temps, c'était un mal pour un bien se répétait-elle, car le résultat final serait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Enfin...il fallait déjà trouver un moyen d'approcher ce Severus Rogue sans se prendre un Expéliarmus en pleine face !

 _XXX_

 **Janvier, rentrée des classes :**

Plus motivée que jamais c'était la tête haute que la jeune sorcière était retournée à Poudlard. Bien évidement elle ne s'était pas précipitée vers Rogue pour lui proposer d'être son ami. Non, elle préféra continuer le ''profil bas'' et l'observer discrètement de loin. Curieusement elle prit vite goût à ce jeu d'espionnage, repérant ses habitudes, ce qu'il mangeait au petit déjeuné, au dîner et au souper, toute sorte de petits détails anodin qui paraissait avoir de l'importance.

C'était devenu une obsession ! Elle faisait en sorte de le connaître sans avoir besoin de lui parler, car nul doute qu'il la repousserait si elle tentait de lui adresser la parole. Ainsi la sorcière finie par avoir la certitude qu'il fréquentait bel et bien Lucius Malefoy et ses deux trolls d'Avery et de Mulciber. Ils s'asseyaient toujours ensemble à la table des Serpentards, bien que Rogue était le premier des quatre à arriver dans la Grande salle tous les matins.

Cependant Rosalyn fut on ne peut plus surprise de constater que ses fréquentations en dehors des cours étaient tout autres ! En effet elle aperçut maintes fois le sombre sorcier en compagnie d'une jolie élève Gryffondor. C'était une jeune fille au visage doux et à la longue chevelure de feu, comparé à la clarté, la joie de vivre qui émanaient d'elle Rogue faisait bien pâle figure...Au début Rosalyn cru qu'il devait s'agir de sa petite-amie toutefois en les épiant régulièrement elle ne fut témoin d'aucun gestes amoureux entre eux, ils ne devaient être que des amis visiblement. Parfait se disait-elle, ainsi elle n'aurait pas une petite-amie jalouse contre elle quand elle arriverait enfin à dialoguer en chair et en os avec Rogue.

Les deux amis, si différents soient-ils passaient leur temps à travailler à la bibliothèque ou à lire au pied d'un arbre pendant les jours les plus ensoleillés. LA sorcière fut ravie de constater ce Severus Rogue aimait la lecture, finalement ils avaient une chose en commun même si le sorcier n'en savait encore rien. Quand il rangeait ou rendait un livre qu'il avait emprunté la jeune fille se hâtait de passer derrière lui pour voir de quel livre il s'agissait et l'emprunter à son tour pour en connaître le contenue par cœur. La sorcière se surprit à trouver la lecture de ces ouvrages passionnante ! Le Serpentard semblait se passionner pour les sortilèges et les potions cependant c'était à un niveau particulièrement avancé, à tel point que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle lisait, rien d'étonnant à ça puisse qu'elle n'était qu'en 1ère année ! Aussi redoubla-t-elle d'efforts pour non seulement cumuler ses recherches personnelles et ses devoirs quotidiens.

D'aucun aurait pu voir cela comme inutile, qu'elle se rajoutait du travail pour rien...ou qu'elle était tout simplement folle ! Que toute cette histoire était sordide. Qu'elle était cinglée de le suivre, de l'espionner de la sorte. La vérité c'est que Rosalyn était une perfectionniste, chaque détails comptaient et devait être calculés pour atteindre la perfection.

Les semaines passèrent très vite tant elle était préoccupée par le Serpentard, elle ne remarquait même plus Malefoy, parfois elle pouvait passer juste devant lui sans le voir ni l'entendre ce qui enrageait le sorcier car si il y avait une chose pire que le mépris c'était bien l'indifférence ! Lucius n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à subir l'impassibilité de la jeune fille, elle ignorait même son propre frère ou du moins elle s'évertuait à mettre une certaine distance entre eux...Oh ce n'était guère par plaisir ! Mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus accessible, plus indépendante de James. Cependant plus le temps passait plus elle désespérait qu'une occasion de parler à Rogue se présente.

Pourtant un jour où pour une fois elle s'était permis de prendre du temps pour elle et de ne pas poursuivre son espionnage. La jeune sorcière lisait (un ouvrage que Rogue avait déjà lu bien sûr), elle était tranquillement assise sur un des luxueux fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards. A un moment elle éprouva la sensation d'être observé à son tour. Au début elle ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, elle avait l'habitude que quelques élèves la regardent de travers ou avec curiosité.

Une fois par ailleurs un petit groupe de filles étaient venu lui poser des questions sur son frère, Sirius et même Remus, chacune avait son préféré...Rosalyn avait roulé des yeux d'exaspération et avait fini par leur répondre assez sèchement qu'elle n'était pas la chouette personnelle des Maraudeurs et que si elles avaient des questions...et un peu d'audace... elles n'avaient qu'à aller les leurs poser directement!

Cette réplique étonna et amusa même certain élèves qui furent témoin de la scène, la sorcière avait également eut à cet instant là l'impression d'avoir marqué des points. Une petite victoire qu'elle avait tranquillement savourée.

Mais pour en revenir à ce moment où elle était en train de lire, la sensation qu'elle ressentait était différente. Elle avait alors levé le nez de son livre et avait jeté un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Et elle l'avait vu ! Severus Rogue, retranché dans un coin de la salle commune. Ses yeux noirs l'observaient en biais mais malgré sa discrétion la sorcière avait senti leur intensité. Quand il comprit qu'il venait d'être ''repéré'' il détourna très vite le regard et quitta la salle en fixant droit devant lui.

Rosalyn n'avait pu retenir un sourire dérisoire en se faisant la réflexion de: _Qui observe qui ?_

Au moins elle eut la certitude de ne pas s'être trompée sur son compte, elle attirait son attention. Ses motivations n'étaient sûrement pas les mêmes que les siennes mais peu lui importait...elle touchait au but.

 _XXX_

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

Un jour comme les autres Severus Rogue marchait seul dans les couloirs de l'école. Lily n'avait pas pu l'accompagner car son cours se déroulait dans autre partie du château, de plus elle s'était fait accaparer par trois filles de sa maison lui donnant à peine l'occasion de lui dire au revoir...rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle ait d'autres amis que lui pensait-il avec amertume, puisse qu'elle était absolument fantastique !

Il se retrouvait donc seul, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il déambula jusque dans un des couloirs qui donnait vue sur une cours extérieure où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec son amie de toujours dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, l'air froid caressait ses joues sans pour autant le faire frissonner.

Cependant quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite cour ce qu'il y vit le fit s'arrêter net.

 _La sœur de Potter !_

Elle était là, assise sur un banc à l'autre bout de la cour, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. En s'approchant contre une arcade du couloir le Serpentard vit qu'elle avait effectivement les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Severus savait qu'elle ne dormait pas car il l'avait déjà aperçu ainsi et savait qu'elle était davantage dans un état de méditation.

Cette fille était comme un fantôme. Elle semblait apparaître de nulle part puis la seconde d'après elle disparaissait ! Depuis quelques temps le sorcier avait l'impression de la voir partout, même quand elle n'était pas là...Il la voyait au détour d'un couloir, dans un coin de leur salle commune, derrière une rangée d'étagère de la bibliothèque, à leur table matin, midi et soir, partout ! Comme si elle le suivait.

Cette dernière pensée le fit soudainement rire. Pourquoi le suivrait-elle ?! C'était absurde. Après tout il ne faisait que la voir mais jamais elle ne paraissait s'intéresser à lui, non ça devait être un triste hasard.

Déjà qu'il devait supporter les humiliations de son salaud de frère et de sa bande de crétins ! Alors si en plus la sœur Potter le surveillait là il pourrait définitivement se considérer comme maudit. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence tout au plus. Cependant, peut-être était-ce de la méfiance ou même de la paranoïa, Severus lui gardait constamment un œil sur la sorcière et durant son observation il fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle était différente de son frère...il la détestait toujours autant oui, toutefois il reconnut qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui. Il avait également remarqué que depuis la rentrée son comportement avait changé...elle semblait plus mystérieuse que jamais, elle ne passait plus tout son temps avec les Maraudeurs et avait même l'air de les ignorer.

Pff ! Qu'espéré-t-elle prouver ? Elle était une Potter ! Personne ne voulait d'elle à Serpentard. Lucius ne cessait de se moquer d'elle dans son dos et des fois carrément en face ! Ce dernier détail lui rappela pourtant que peu importe ce que Lucius ou les autres pouvaient dire cela ne semblait pas atteindre la sorcière. En fait elle donnait l'impression que ça lui passait au-dessus, par moment elle avait vraiment l'air d'être d'un autre monde, d'être inaccessible...comme maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur son banc de pierre, les yeux fermés. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Se demanda-t-il soudainement avec curiosité.

-Hey ! _Servilus_ ! S'exclama brusquement une voix faussement amicale.

Le Serpentard pâli dangereusement en reconnaissant cette voix ainsi que ce surnom ridicule dont on l'avait affublé. Ses muscles se contractèrent comme si il était pris de convulsions et il dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour prendre un visage neutre et se tourner vers les Maraudeurs en personnes.

C'était Sirius qui l'avait interpellé avec un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il était suivi de très près par James, Peter était caché derrière eux mais Remus lui était complètement en retrait, comme à chaque fois que ses amis s'en prenaient à un élève. Le visage couvert de mauvaises idées James s'approcha du Serpentard, sa baguette magique à la main.

-Quel heureux hasard ! Dit-il en riant. Et moi qui trouvais ma journée ennuyeuse...

Il leva bien haut sa baguette et usa d'un sortilège d'attraction sur la sacoche de cours de Rogue qui quitta brusquement son épaule et s'envola vers James. Il attrapa la sangle de la sacoche en riant et commença à fouiller dedans.

Rogue s'emporta et lui cria de la lui rendre en menaçant James de sa propre baguette cependant les Maraudeurs avaient prévu ce genre de réaction et alors que les yeux furieux de Severus fusillaient James, Sirius c'était glissé sur le côté puis profitant de l'inattention du Serpentard il se jeta sur lui et lui arracha violemment sa baguette de la main.

-Donne-moi ça, un bouffon comme toi ne sait pas s'en servir ! Dit-il méchamment en revenant vers James.

Severus se retrouva désarmé et désespérément seul ! Il recula d'un pas face à Sirius Black qui le tenait en joue pendant que James poursuivait l'exploration de la sacoche. Il en sortit chaques livres, chaque parchemin qu'il jeta négligemment par terre. Il trouva finalement un petit papier coincé entre deux livres et le brandi devant Rogue qui se décomposa en le reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Servilus ? Un mot doux de ton amoureuse ? Se moqua-t-il suivit du fou rire de Sirius à côté de lui.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Potter ! S'écria Rogue aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Ses jambes s'avancèrent toutes seules pour récupérer le papier mais Sirius s'avança à son tour en le menaçant plus ouvertement de lui jeter un sort.

-Tss tss... Reste où tu es ! Tu as vu ça Cornedrue, le petit Servilus est vexé.

James déplia le papier et le lu à voix haute.

\- « _Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 16h, et n'oublie pas d'apporter ton livre de métamorphose. Bise, Lily ! »_

En lisant ce mot, James avait brutalement perdu son sourire. Il relu le mot, mentalement cette fois, fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur le « _Bise, Lily_! » _._ Quand il reporta son attention sur Rogue il paraissait vraiment mécontent. Comme si le Serpentard n'était pas assez humilié James broya le message entre ses mains, le laissa tomber à terre avec les autres affaires de Rogue et sortit de son sac qu'il tenait toujours fermement, un flacon d'encre pour écrire et en versa le contenue sur les livres et les parchemins...et le mot de Lily.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, Peter ricanait également derrière eux tandis que Rogue perdait peu à peu sa contenance, laissant percevoir sous son masque qu'il était profondément blessé et impuissant. Il serra les poings jusqu'au sang tant il était saisi d'une violente haine pour ces sales Gryffondors arrogants !

- **Il suffit !** Résonna alors une voix féminine dans le couloir.

Les rires cessèrent et les Maraudeurs se retournèrent pour voir Rosalyn qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir par une des nombres arcades de pierre.

-Ah Rosy ! Tu tombes bien. La salua son frère qui semblait rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un professeur.

La sorcière ne répondit rien. Elle observa les quatre Gryffondors, les affaires tâchées d'encre noire sur le sol et Severus Rogue juste en face d'elle, l'air misérable. Ellle eu un mince pincement de lèvres avant de s'approcher lentement de Sirius.

-C'est sa baguette ? Demanda-t-elle en usant d'un ton presque enjoué en désignant l'élégante baguette noire qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Sirius hocha affirmativement la tête, lui souriant largement, le ton qu'elle avait utilisé lui faisant croire qu'elle s'amusait également de la situation.

-Je peux ?

Sans même réfléchir Sirius la lui donna pensant qu'elle voulait juste l'examiner.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Rosalyn en sortant sa propre baguette, puis elle la pointa, non sur Severus, mais sur son frère.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria James complètement choqué.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa petite sœur puisse un jour le menacer sérieusement de sa baguette, car la froideur avec laquelle elle le toisait lui criait clairement qu'elle ne jouait pas. Ce fut tellement inattendu que ni lui ni Sirius n'osèrent lever leurs baguettes contre elle.

-Pose cette sacoche. Ordonna-t-elle avec une autorité que son frère ne lui connaissait pas.

-Mais...mais Rosy...

- **Pose** cette sacoche ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton. Il n'y aura pas de troisième avertissement.

-Rosalyn voyons, baisse ta...Tenta d'agir timidement Remus, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

-Toi ! Continue de faire ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure : Rien du tout !

Remus rougi furieusement en entendant cela et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de baisser les yeux. Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis James posa à contre cœur le sac de Rogue au sol et eu le réflexe, certes absurde mais humain de lever innocemment les mains devant lui.

-Quand à vous...Poursuivi la sorcière en les toisant avec des éclairs plein les yeux. Comme c'est facile de dire que les Serpentards sont retors...Dit-elle narquoisement. En attendant c'est vous qui vous en prenez à quatre contre un dans un couloir désert, quel courage ! Digne de vrais Gryffondors !

-Oh ça va, on ne fait rien de mal ! Rétorqua Sirius en bougonnant. C'est pour rire.

-Toi, tu te tais. Dit-il avec un aplomb déconcertant, sa voix eu comme l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre et le fils aîné des Black ne pipa plus mot. En effet c'est _trrèèsss drôle_ d'humilier les gens à longueur de journées c'est fou ce qu'on rigole !

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour, sans cesser de pointer sa baguette sur le visage de James, puis elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, comme une mère fatiguée de réprimander des enfants.

-Bon aller, du vent ! Dit-elle en leur faisant signe de partir.

Au début aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre geste.

-Vous êtes sourds ? Du vent ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Répéta-t-elle comme agacée. A moins que vous ne préfériez discuter de tout ça avec McGonagall ?

Comme si on venait de les réanimer, ils furent d'abord un peu désorientés puis il partir part où ils étaient venu, toutefois James lui lança un dernier regard.

-On en reparlera Rosalyn. Lui assura-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Marmonna la sorcière absolument pas apeurée.

Quand elle fut bien certaine qu'ils étaient partit elle adressa enfin un regard un Rogue. Ce dernier semblait tout autant choqué que ses persécuteurs mais il n'avait plus cet aspect misérable que tout à l'heure. Non, à la mine grave et méfiante qu'il faisait la jeune fille eut plus l'impression de voir un animal blessé sur ses gardes, se préparent à une éventuelle attaque.

Elle ne lui dit rien et s'approcha de ses affaires fichus...encore maintenant, même en ayant été témoin elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire que son frère puisse être d'une telle cruauté, comment pouvait-on éprouver un quelconque plaisir à humilier quelqu'un ? Elle s'agenouilla et pointa sa baguette magique sur les livres et les parchemins en prononçant plusieurs fois l'incantation « _Récurvite_ ». Une à une les tâches d'encre disparurent, puis elle rangea soigneusement le tout dans la sacoche et posa la baguette de Rogue à côté avant de se relever et de partir dans la direction opposée.

Le Serpentard l'avait regardé sans rien faire ni dire, il failli en perdre sa mâchoire quand il avait réalisé qu'elle était en train de nettoyer ses affaires et de les ranger pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Et pourquoi partait-elle sans rien dire ?

Minute ! Elle partait ? Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et effectivement elle était déjà loin devant lui. Aussitôt il sortit de sa stupeur et se précipita pour ramasser son sac et sa baguette pour lui courir après.

-Eh ! Attends Potter !

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il la rattrapa très vite et reprit son souffle avant de lui parler.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil interrogateur, Merlin ! Qu'il avait horreur quand elle faisait ça !

-Pourquoi tu m'as aid...pourquoi tu es _intervenu_ ?

Ça avait été plus fort que lui de se reprendre, le simple fait d'admettre qu'elle l'avait aidé le rendait malade.

-Il m'a semblé que c'était la chose à faire. Lui répondit-elle simplement avant de recommencé à marcher.

Mais cette réponse ne fut pas assez satisfaisante pour Severus qui se borna à la suivre.

-Si tu crois que prendre ma défense t'aidera à te faire apprécier des aux Serpentards tu rêves ! Déclara-t-il avec hargne.

Pourtant au lieu de se fâcher ou même de pleurer, la sorcière éclata de rire ! Il en fut très surpris car il n'y avait vraiment rien d'hilarant dans ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Lui dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je me moque éperdument que toi où les autres élèves de **notre** maison m'apprécient ou non ! Tu aurais été un Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor je serai quand même intervenu.

-Vraiment ? Rétorqua Severus sarcastique et peu convaincu. Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que tu agis non ?

Elle s'arrêta, si soudainement que le jeune sorcier failli lui rentrer dedans.

-Certes...Lui accorda-t-elle de bonne grâce. Mais si tu faisais l'effort de te mettre à ma place une minute tu comprendrais qu'il n'est pas facile de reconnaître que son frère est un petit crétin prétentieux.

Puis elle reprit son chemin. Curieusement Severus fut ravi d'entendre dire de la bouche de la sœur de Potter qu'il était un crétin prétentieux ! Ça le soulageait d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

-Tu veux dire qu'avant que tu n'entre à Poudlard tu ne savais pas qu'il agissait comme ça avec les Serpentards ?

-Exactement. Il n'a jamais été ainsi chez nous. Déclara-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me détestait sans même me connaître. Vous me voyez tous comme une extension de James, c'est sûr qu'il est plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'isolé qu'à un groupe, tu en sais toi-même quelque chose...mais tu sais quoi ? Je préfère largement être seule que mal accompagnée.

Il médita quelques secondes sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oui c'est sûr qu'elle était une cible facile, oui plus elle lui parlait plus il prenait conscience du fossé entre elle et son frère, il la trouvait également très mature pour une fille de première année. Mais il se secoua mentalement, non ! Il ne devait pas lui trouver quoi que ce soit de sympathique ! Elle était la sœur de Potter, c'était une ennemie ! Elle cherchait à le mettre en confiance.

-Il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi m'as défendu ! Insista-t-il avec ténacité. C'est quand même moi qui t'ai envoyé dans la fontaine !

-Tu es toujours comme ça dis-moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Severus ne comprit pas le sens de cette question, comme si elle venait de passer du coq à l'âne.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te complique toujours la vie de cette façon ? Précisa-t-elle. L'idée que je puisse te rendre service sans arrières pensées est-elle si inconcevable ? Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me dire ''merci'' et passer à autre chose ?

Le Serpentard ne trouva rien à répondre. C'est vrai qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'on puisse l'aider sans intérêt...enfin sauf dans le cas de Lily ! En fréquentant Lucius il avait vite compris que rien n''était gratuit ou se faisait sans contrepartie. Et oui il était toujours méfiant, depuis son plus jeune âge il n'accordait sa confiance qu'en très peu de gens.

Constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre Rosalyn poussa un petit rire taquin.

-Eh bien non je ne t'en veux pas pour ''la fontaine''. Dit-elle visiblement amusée. Quand j'y repense ça me fais plutôt sourire en fait.

-Quoi ?! Ça t'amuse d'être humiliée ? S'exclama Severus complètement perdu.

-Non ce qui m'amuse c'est qu'un garçon aussi fier que Lucius Malefoy ai besoin de gens comme toi pour faire le sale travail pour ne pas se salir les mains, ainsi il a perdu toute crédibilité et ça le rend plus pathétique qu'effrayant.

Rogue en resta estomaquée. Et dire que Lucius était persuadé qu'elle le redoutait alors qu'en réalité elle le trouvait juste ridicule ! Lui avait déjà du mal au quotidien alors qu'il était entouré quelques amis, comment cette fille pouvait-elle être aussi forte et sûre d'elle alors qu'elle était seule contre tous ! Il fut blessé de reconnaître qu'une partie de lui admirait et lui enviait cette faculté de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par les autres, d'être forte. Mais quand même de là à rire de Lucius alors que c'était elle qui c'était retrouvée dans l'eau...

-Tu es folle. Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Elle lui accorda un sourire amusé.

-Défini la folie ou la normalité ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois le sorcier ne put réprimer un faible rictus, il ne pouvait pas plus, mais c'était déjà énorme pour lui.

-Voilà tu es arrivé à ta salle de cours. Lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte de bois.

Severus leva les yeux et reconnu en effet cette porte. Il réalisa avec surprise que tout le temps de leur échange il s'était contenté de la suivre sans savoir où ils allaient.

-Bon eh bien à la prochaine. Le salua-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà de lui.

Il ne lui rendit pas son salut mais au moment où il allait toquer à la porte un détail le frappa soudainement.

-Attends ! Comment tu sais que c'est ici que j'ai cours ?!

-Intuition féminine, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Lui répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Quand elle disparut au détour un couloir Rosalyn poussa un immense soupir de satisfaction ! Ah...enfin elle lui avait parlé. Bon elle n'avait pas prévu de se dresser ainsi contre James et ses amis mais quand elle les avait entendus depuis son banc elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas de plus belle occasion de ''sympathiser'' avec Rogue.

Certes ils étaient encore loin d'être amis mais maintenant elle avait vraiment la sensation que tout allait se mettre en mouvement, comme une réaction en chaîne. Bon elle avait quand même un peu mentit sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de rancune à propos de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé à la fontaine mais elle se sentait capable de mettre son orgueil de côté pour atteindre un objectif bien plus grand.

Elle repensa aussi à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec son frère, et dire qu'elle avait dût paraître si forte alors qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle avait eu tellement peur que James ne la prenne pas au sérieux et la ridiculise devant Rogue, ruinant ainsi toute ses chances de l'impressionner. Mais au contraire elle avait découvert qu'elle avait un réel pouvoir de persuasion, une réelle autorité en elle...bien sûr ce qui a fait que tout c'était si bien déroulé c'était l'effet de surprise ! Le fait que personne ne c'était attendu à ça venant d'elle et elle allait devoir s'expliquer à James un jour ou l'autre.

Oh et puis qu'elle importance ! Se dit-elle soudainement en se sentant plus hardi que jamais. Sa revanche approchait, elle en était sûre. Mais maintenant il fallait enclencher la troisième étape du plan : elle devait cesser de surveiller Severus et le laisser venir à elle. Il viendrait forcément ! Certainement lentement mais il y viendrait. Car elle l'avait impressionné, bien qu'il n'en avait pas montré grand-chose elle avait senti que malgré sa méfiance et ses réticences il admirait sa façon de voir les choses. Il lutterait évidemment au début puis la curiosité l'emporterait sur l'orgueil. Et après ça...

« _Ce sera le début d'une longue et heureuse amitié !_ » Songea-t-elle avec une satisfaction grandissante.

 _XXX_

Dire que Rosalyn c'était montré distante avec Severus Rogue après l'incident du couloir aurait été un euphémisme ! En effet, conformément à son plan elle avait cessé de lui suivre et de l'épier pour que ce soit lui qui vienne à elle dorénavant, cependant espionner quelqu'un était une occupation très prenante par conséquent la jeune sorcière fut surprise du temps libre qu'elle venait d'acquérir brutalement en cessant son petit jeu...il fallait qu'elle lui laisse de l'air, qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas sa priorité (bien que cela soit totalement faux), il devait croire qu'elle était clairement désintéressé pour qu'il n'ait aucun soupçons sur ses réelles motivations.

Pourtant même si elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps au Serpentard pour qu'il lui adresse la parole à nouveau la sorcière fut assez mécontente de voir les choses traîner en longueur. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore ? Elle serait déjà bien heureuse qu'il lui dise ne serait-ce que ''bonjour'' ! Mais non, visiblement il n'était pas encore prêt à ça...

La sorcière prenait donc son mal en patience, supportant la solitude de plus en plus pesante car naturellement James ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de lui avoir fait perdre la face devant Rogue. Elle eut beau lui expliquer et lui démontrer à quel point son attitude vis à vis des Serpentards et mêmes de quelques élèves des autres maisons était inadmissible et puérile, rien n'y a fait. Quand à Sirius il ne s'était pas fait prier pour soutenir James dans comportement buté, il avait même été le plus odieux. Remus lui avait en quelque sorte essayé de se racheter en tentant de les calmer un peu quand le ton était dangereusement monté entre eux cependant il n'insista pas très longtemps, sans doute par crainte de se disputer avec ses meilleurs amis.

Donc Rosalyn se retrouvait seule, pour le moment en tout cas. Son frère lui ferait la tête un certain temps mais ça lui passerait tôt ou tard. Quand elle y pensait elle réalisait à quel point c'était une perte d'énergie considérable d'essayer de faire rentrer quoique ce soit dans la petite tête de James Potter !

Chassant vite l'image de son frère tant elle était agaçante, la jeune fille préféra se concentrer sur Rogue. Les vacances d'été arriveraient dans un peu plus de deux mois et Rosalyn savait qu'il fallait qu'elle marque un autre coup pour qu'elle puisse être sûre d'avoir bel et bien une relation avec le sorcier, sinon les grandes vacances allaient définitivement les séparer et à la rentrée tout recommencerait certainement comme avant. Mais que faire ? Elle était pratiquement convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer puisque que sa confiance en elle était plus que limité, si elle précipitait les choses entre eux il allait la fuir ou la repousser pour de bon. Elle eut presque envie de crier sa frustration. « _De la patience !_ » Se répétait-elle tel un mantra, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Il est vrai que de son côté, Severus ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser vis à vis de la sœur Potter. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas ! Ça il en était persuadé cependant il avait renoncé à la haïr comme son crétin de frère. Pour un peu le sorcier aurait préféré qu'elle lui joue un sale tour pour qu'il puisse la détester à nouveau mais rien dans le comportement de la jeune fille ne semblait trahir une quelconque fourberie...car oui il la surveillait constamment depuis l'incident. Severus avait appris, selon certain témoins, qu'elle avait eu une dispute très vive avec son frère et depuis ce dernier ne lui parlait plus, se contentant de fusiller sa petite sœur pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, regards assassins que le Serpentard avait déjà remarqués.

En réalité il était dans une impasse. Severus ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la jeune fille pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se produirait si elle était de son côté...aux informations qu'il pourrait avoir sur les Maraudeurs, surtout sur ce troll de James ! Bon...il y avait aussi une autre raison mais elle le faisait tellement rougir de honte et de colère contre lui-même qu'il préférait l'ignorer...il avait tout simplement envie de la connaître, de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher sous ses airs détachés et ses sourires énigmatiques. Pourtant il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être vu avec cette fille ! Lucius le réprimanderait sûrement pour ça aussi, de plus il ne lui avait rien dit concernant ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui...ça aurait été trop humiliant ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à continuer de le fréquenter lui et Lily, si en plus il ajoutait la sœur Potter là s'en serait fini de lui ! Malefoy le jetterai sans état d'âme.

Lily, sa Lily...il devait toujours se battre pour pouvoir être avec elle, mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'être présent à chaque rendez-vous ! Aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs ils s'étaient retrouvés pour faire leur devoirs ensemble à une table de la salle d'étude. Là au moins il était sûr de ne jamais voir ces stupides Maraudeurs. Severus adorait ces instants de paix et bonheur, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle ici, de toute façon Lily savait lire en lui, elle savait qui il était vraiment et ne le jugeait pas.

Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder étudier, jouer avec une mèche de ses beaux cheveux roux entre ses doigts fins, lui sourire de toutes ses dents avec cet air candide si adorable. Et dire qu'il avait droit à ce privilège d'être son ami alors que Potter non, ah ! C'était de loin sa plus belle vengeance sur le binoclard !

– Tiens, ce n'est pas la petite sœur de Potter ? Demanda soudainement Lily qui regardait au-dessus de son épaule.

Automatiquement il s'était retourné pour constater avec mécontentement que c'était vrai ! Mini-Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle et semblait chercher une table où s'asseoir. Il se retourna vite vers son amie, espérant que la sorcière ne l'avait pas aperçu. Il grogna une réponse à Lily qui continuait de regarder la jeune fille avec curiosité.

– C'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit à Serpentard non ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

Severus se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise...bien sûr il n'avait jamais dit à Lily qu'ils avaient déjà fait connaissance, la première fois en se percutant dans un couloir, la deuxième il l'avait agressé sous l'ordre de Lucius et enfin la troisième fois elle l'avait défendu contre les Maraudeurs...en y repensant leurs rencontres étaient toujours très curieuses et inattendues. Mais étant incapable de mentir à la Gryffondor il marmonna encore une fois pour approuver.

– Elle est bizarre. S'était-il contenté d'ajouter.

Il avait espéré qu'avec cette réponse plus complète elle cesserait enfin de regarder la jeune sorcière qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de place mais au contraire elle la fixait avec plus d'insistance. Severus commençait presque à se vexer et même à être jaloux de cette attention si particulière qu'arrivait à susciter la sorcière chez son amie de toujours. Une moue soucieuse se dessina sur le visage si beau de Lily.

– J'ai entendu dire que les Serpentards ne l'aiment pas beaucoup à cause de son frère, James. Ça doit être dur. Dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

Ça c'était tout Lily ! Se dit Severus en résistant à l'envie irrépressible de lever les yeux au ciel. Toujours en train de se soucier des autres, de vouloir aider. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet aspect de sa personnalité, à croire que c'était un besoin chez les Gryffondors de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin comme on dit.

– Elle ne s'en plaint pas tu sais...Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, définitivement dégoûté qu'elle trouve la sœur Potter à plaindre, car si elle désapprouvait sa maison alors elle le désapprouvait aussi.

– Oh Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle en le réprimandant gentiment. Ne sois pas si grincheux, elle ne t'a rien fais après tout. Il la vit alors se lever légèrement de sa chaise et faire un grand signe de la main à la sorcière qui posa aussitôt ses yeux brun-vert sur elle. Il reste une place ici ! L'informa Lily avec un immense sourire avenant.

A cet instant Severus voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre, tout son corps s'était tendu comme un fil, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'invite. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un bref instant mais quand elle croisa le regard de Severus un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

 _« Merde !_ » Pensa le sorcier, il était repéré ! « _Refuse, pitié refuse !_ » Se répétait-il désespérément.

Mais ses supplications ne furent pas écoutées car il la vit avec horreur s'avancer vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

– Merci c'est très gentil. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à leur table. Rogue...Le salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête courtois, mais il lui répondit à peine. Je ne crois pas te connaître ? Dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers la sorcière rousse.

– Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Se présenta-t-elle avec une expression tout à fait charmante. Tu es la sœur de Potter, il parait... ?

– Je plaide coupable... Approuva sereinement la sorcière. Appelle-moi Rosalyn.

– C'est très joli. Déclara Lily, visiblement d'humeur engageante, jetant des petits regards à son ami pour qu'il fasse un effort. Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps Severus et toi ?

Rosalyn tourna la tête vers le sorcier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, il était évidant qu'il voulait être ailleurs. Elle avait été ravie que cette Evans l'invite à se joindre à eux, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! En plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être séduite malgré elle par le charme doux que dégageait cette jeune fille et elle se sentait davantage encouragée dans son plan, après tout si Rogue pouvait être ami avec une fille aussi différente de lui alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas y arriver elle aussi ?! Lily Evans serait sans doute son passeport pour aboutir à ses fins, car elle serait sûrement plus accessible que son ténébreux compagnon.

Elle savait cependant qu'elle allait devoir peser ses mots, tout en restant elle-même bien entendu. En observant le sorcier qui semblait attendre sa réponse avec une touche d'appréhension elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui dédier un petit sourire amusé et entendu.

– Plus ou moins...Répondit-elle en restant vague. Lui et moi on adore _les fontaines_ !

« _La garce !_ » Ragea intérieurement Severus en pâlissant d'avantage.

Lily éclata d'un rire gai sans se formaliser de cette réponse étrange. Les minutes passèrent pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne fit leur devoir comme convenu, au contraire Rosalyn tâchait de poursuivre la conversation tout en essayant de ne pas être trop indiscrète. Bien qu'il semblait ne plus pourvoir s'exprimer que par des murmures brefs ou des grognements Severus fini finalement par trouver son compte dans cet échange inopportun, grâce à Lily il pouvait obtenir quelques réponses à ses questions sans avoir besoin de les poser lui-même. Il apprit ainsi plusieurs choses sur la sœur de Potter en écoutant d'abord la conversation d'une oreille puis ayant ensuite du mal à cacher son intérêt grandissant.

Rosalyn vivait à Londres dans le quartier de Chelsea, son père était Auror, elle aimait la lecture et la danse mais n'avait aucun goût pour le Quiddich contrairement à son frère. Pour sa part la sorcière découvrit que Severus et Lily étaient voisins et se connaissaient bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle apprit aussi que la jeune fille était une née-moldu mais s'en ficha royalement...en revanche elle fut assez frustré d'en apprendre si peu sur Rogue, il restait très silencieux et évitait son regard de temps à autre. Une bonne heure passa où les deux sorcières discutèrent allègrement sous les yeux médusés du Serpentard, jaloux de l'aisance avec laquelle Rosalyn arrivait à se faire apprécier de sa meilleure amie qui riait aux éclats. C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé quand le temps venu d'aller à leurs cours respectifs, il rangea un peu trop rapidement ses affaires, pressant gentiment Lily pour qu'elle accélère en prétextant qu'ils allaient être en retard.

– Bon et bien à bientôt, j'espère qu'on se reverra. La salua la Gryffondor avec un sourire prometteur.

– Ce sera avec plaisir ! Lui assura Rosalyn, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Rogue qui tirait presque Lily par la main pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Pour le plus grand drame du sorcier il ne fallut pas plus tard que le lendemain matin pour que les deux sorcières se revoient en se croisant dans un couloir, il failli lui jeter un sort quand il vit Rosalyn marcher résolument vers Lily et lui faire la bise. S'étaient-elles si bien entendu hier au point d'être si familières aujourd'hui ?! Mais le pire s'était que Lily paraissait ravie de cette initiative...et dire que lui ne se serait jamais permis un tel geste ! Et puis de quel droit s'immisçait-elle entre lui et sa meilleure amie ?! En tout cas si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser faire sans broncher elle se mettait le doigt l'œil Mini-Potter !

XXX

 **Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors :**

Ce soir-là les Maraudeurs étaient assis près de la cheminée. La mauvaise humeur de James ne l'empêchait pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et de sourire de façon enjôleuse dès que des filles passaient près d'eux.

Depuis quelques temps il ressassait ce qui c'était passé avec sa sœur…pourquoi avait-elle prit la défense de ce raté de Servilus ? Après tout ils ne faisaient rien de mal, c'était juste pour rire ! Déjà qu'il fréquentait la jolie Evans alors si en plus sa propre sœur s'y mettait le monde ne tournait plus rond ! Qu'est-ce que ce serpent avait que lui n'avait pas ?!

-Oh arrête de penser à ça ! Lui répétait souvent Sirius comme maintenant. Elle voulait simplement faire son intéressante.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait craint que cette histoire ne s'ébruite. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, c'est qu'il avait une réputation à tenir par Merlin ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à sa sœur.

Remus lui n'aimait pas la situation. Il appréciait sincèrement la présence de Rosalyn avec qui il pouvait discuter sereinement, il s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir déçue lors de cet incident avec Rogue. La vérité c'était qu'il tenait énormément à ces amis et il avait en permanence cette peur en lui de les perdre, donc même s'il désapprouvait leurs jeux idiots il ne disait rien ou ne prenait pas part à tout ça. James avait déjà émis le souhait d'aller parler à sa sœur cependant Remus redoutait une catastrophe car il savait que son ami avait parfois du mal à écouter autre chose que le son de sa propre voix et Rosalyn, elle, pouvait se montrer très virulente. Le Gryffondor se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de devancer James et d'aller parler lui-même à la jeune fille. Il avait également essayé de parler à James, de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue n'était peut-être pas si drôle et innocent qu'il le croyait mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait s'en mêler mais comme James et Rosalyn étaient persuadés d'avoir raison l'un l'autres la réconciliation allait mettre beaucoup de temps.

En effet le temps passa assez vite, malgré l'insistance de Severus pour son plus grand drame Lily continuait de saluer et de rencontrer la sœur Potter, il dû même les voir avec impuissance échanger leurs adresses pour pouvoir s'écrire pendant les vacances d'été.

Naturellement Rosalyn était ravie de la tournure des évènements même si elle ne parlait toujours pas à son frère. Cependant elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce détail car les grandes vacances allaient bientôt arriver et là elle aurait tout le loisir de le voir quand ils rentreraient chez eux. En ce qui concernait l'évolution de son plan elle avait bien vue que Rogue ne voulait pas de sa présence, mais elle tenait bon, s'évertuant en premier lieu à plaire à son ami Evans, songeant que si elle gagnait son amitié alors Rogue serait obligée de faire un effort.

Finalement quand l'année se termina la sorcière avait beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'année suivante. Sur le trajet de retour à Londres James ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, se contentant de parler bruyamment avec leurs parents, vantant la saison de Quidditch qu'il avait passé ainsi que ces brillants résultats scolaire. La jeune sorcière ne le comprenait plus…cette année lui avait laissé un goût amer en ce qui concernait son grand frère, elle avait eu l'impression de voir un étranger. Et ses parents qui l'écoutaient émerveillés d'avoir un fils si brillant, pff ! S'ils savaient ce que James faisait de son temps libre ! Les excusions nocturne, les blagues douteuses, harceler d'autres élèves, etc…pourtant elle ne leur disait rien, préférant garder ça dans sa manche au cas où.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps non plus pour écrire une lettre à Lily Evans, courte mais très amicale. Par chance Lily ne fut pas longue à répondre et très vite leur correspondance devint régulière au point où elle finit par l'inviter à passer un weekend end chez elle.

Ses parents ne s'opposèrent pas le moins du monde à cette invitation et curieusement James devint soudainement doux comme un agneau en découvrant que sa sœur fréquentait la jolie Lily Evans. Bien entendu il ne s'excusa pas pour ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue, Rosalyn doutait même qu'il ait seulement comprit la gravité de son acte, mais pour l'heure elle s'en fichait trop heureuse d'avoir découvert une petite faiblesse chez son grand frère. Le monde était bien petit.

Lily vivait à Spinner's end, une rue située dans un quartier pauvre de Carbone-Les-Mines, une banlieue de la région des Midlands. Elle desservait un petit lotissement, composé de maisons identiques en briques. Rosalyn arriva donc chez la famille Evans par voie de cheminée, heureusement elle avait informé Lily de ce moyen de transport, étant donné que ses parents étaient des moldus elle n'avait pas voulu les effrayer en débarquant soudainement de leur cheminée de plus cette façon de voyager pouvait être un peu salissante.

Quand elle arriva Mr et Mrs Evans l'accueillir avec beaucoup de chaleur, ils semblaient absolument ravis et même honorés de la recevoir chez eux dans leur modeste maison. Rosalyn devait admettre qu'elle avait été un peu nerveuse en arrivant car elle n'avait encore jamais réellement rencontré et parlé à des moldus et leur maison si…dépourvu de magie lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Elle fut néanmoins touchée de leur accueil et leur posa beaucoup de question sur différents objets tel que le téléphone, leur système de poste ou encore l'électricité. La jeune sorcière était vraiment émerveillée par cette façon qu'avait les moldus de remplacer la magie par ce qu'ils appelaient la science, par leur créativité et leur ingéniosité.

Très vite les parents de Lily furent conquis par la jeune sorcière qui semblait leur accorder tant d'intérêt cependant ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas de Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily. Pétunia était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne. Son visage était chevalin mais pas déplaisant cependant il semblait évident que c'était Lily qui avait hérité de la beauté et de la grâce de Mrs. Evans.

Très vite Pétunia lui avait témoigné indifférence et inimitié même si de temps à autres Rosalyn était persuadé d'avoir capté un regard d'envie venant de la jeune moldu. Le soir dans le même lit Lily lui expliqua qu'en réalité sa sœur était très jalouse qu'elle soit une sorcière et pas elle.

-Du coup elle rejette tout ce qui a un lien de près ou de loin avec la magie. Disait Lily en parlant tout bas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende mais la peine était très perceptible dans sa voix.

-Ça explique l'accueil glacial qu'elle m'a fait. Murmura Rosalyn avec un petit rire, se moquant bien de ce que pouvait penser Pétunia bien qu'elle comprenait sa jalousie.

-Plus ou moins oui. Grimaça Lily comme pour excuser sa sœur. Elle sait aussi que tu vis à Londres dans un beau quartier alors ça n'arrange rien.

La sorcière eu un autre sourire compréhensif et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de sa nouvelle amie. Elles chuchotèrent très tard dans la nuit puis Rosalyn s'endormit après que Lily lui ait révélé que le lendemain elles iraient voir Severus qui habitait dans la même rue.

 _XXX_

-Et ça ? ça sert à quoi ? Demanda Rosalyn en désignant le micro-ondes à Mr. Evans.

Le père de Lily eut un sourire amusé et patient, ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, il lui expliqua que cet appareil servait à faire réchauffer les plats et lui montra même comment faire.

-Pff ! Je pari qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est une machine à laver… Marmonna Pétunia, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil aux beaux vêtements de la sorcière.

-Et toi tu sais ce que c'est qu'une plume à papote ? Répliqua presque immédiatement Rosalyn sur un ton taquin pour ne pas paraître irrespectueuse même si elle était réellement agacée.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de piquer du nez dans son assiette. Rosalyn voulait bien être complaisante mais de bon matin la sœur de Lily avait commencé à la chercher, ne s'adressant jamais à elle directement, elle lançait des petites remarques désobligeantes que la sorcière c'était borné à ignorer mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Heureusement que les parents de Lily étaient là pour lui donner une meilleure image des moldus.

Les deux sorcières partirent donc en début d'après-midi pour aller chercher Rogue. Avant de partir Rosalyn avait soudainement jugé plus sage de changer de vêtements et avait emprunté un jeans à Lily et avait mis un simple débardeur noir car non seulement il faisait chaud cet après-midi-là mais surtout elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas dans le beau quartier de Chelsea et qu'avec sa robe d'été honteusement jolie et chère elle n'allait pas du tout avec le décor de Spinner's end.

Ainsi elles suivirent le pâté de maisons jusqu'au bout de l'impasse. Seulement arrivé à deux maisons avant celle de la famille Rogue Lily lui intima l'ordre de s'arrêter.

-Severus préfère que je l'attende là. Lui expliqua cette dernière.

-Pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda Rosalyn en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à la maison aux briques sombres.

Lily semblait hésiter un peu mais consentit à lui répondre.

-Disons que son père n'est pas quelqu'un de très…aimable. Sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu. Précisa-t-elle. Et ils sembleraient qu'ils se disputent souvent à propos de ça.

Rosalyn n'en demanda pas plus mais elle en prit bonne note. Cinq minutes plus tard elles aperçurent la silhouette de Rogue qui sortait de la maison et se dirigeait dans leur direction d'un pas empressé cependant à mesure qu'il approchait il sembla ralentir jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement quand il comprit qui était la personne à côté de Lily.

-Rassure-moi…tu lui as bien dit que j'étais là ? S'enquit alors Rosalyn ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer les vêtements trop grands que portait Rogue, elle trouvait ça étrange aussi de ne pas le voir en uniforme de collège.

-Non je voulais lui faire la surprise. Dit la rousse avec un sourire engageant pour son ami encore immobile.

-Une surprise ?! Se moqua Rosalyn peu convaincu. Regarde-le on dirait qu'il va faire une attaque !

Lily ne releva pas sa remarque et fini par rejoindre elle-même le jeune garçon qui fixait sa camarade derrière elle avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de mécontentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ?! Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement quand elle arriva à son niveau.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui répondit-elle calmement. Lily m'a invité à passer le weekend chez elle, je pensais qu'elle t'avait prévenu.

Rogue semblait devenir encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais n'osa rien dire de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça devant Lily qui souriait toujours avec gaieté. Cependant Rosalyn ne s'y trompa pas et elle comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à s'armer de prudence pour ne pas se le mettre à dos.

C'est ainsi que les trois sorciers partir en direction d'un étang où Lily et Rogue avaient pour habitude de se retrouver, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller dans les parages.

Suivant la rive de l'étang Lily marchait devant eux et bien que Rogue essayait d'ignorer la présence de Rosalyn cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir à côté de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas avant qu'elle ne le fasse d'abord.

-Excuse-moi. Finit-elle par lui dire tout bas pour que Lily ne les entende pas.

Rogue tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, ses yeux noirs semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-De quoi tu parles Potter ?

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Dit-elle avec audace.

Il la toisa silencieusement, continuant de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il en un murmure bas de conspirateur, cependant devant la mine perplexe de la sorcière son ton devint plus rude. Tu veux forcément quelque chose ! Pourquoi une fille comme toi prendrait la peine de venir dans ce genre de quartier, juste pour un _weekend entre filles_?! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

-Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais. Répondit-elle sans perdre son aplomb malgré son inquiétude grandissante.

-Je connais ton frère !

-Mais je ne suis pas mon frère.

Ils s'étaient maintenant arrêtés, se tenant face à face. Lily ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait de marcher devant eux. Le regard de Severus semblait vouloir la transpercer, plonger au plus profond d'elle-même pour y déceler le moindre signe de tromperie.

-Tu n'aime pas la façon dont je m'immisce dans ta vie et je le comprends. Repris Rosalyn en essayant d'être le plus sincère possible. Je ne te veux pas de mal et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler ton amie.

-Je ne te crois qu'à peine, Potter ! Dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Je crois que tu as manigancé tout ça avec ton crétin de frère ! Il t'a envoyé ici pour m'espionner comme ça il pourra s'en donner à cœur joie l'année prochaine !

Il fut choqué et furieux de la voir rire franchement quand il eut fini son accusation.

-Et moi qui te prenais pour un garçon intelligent. Soupira-t-elle. Réfléchi, tu crois vraiment que Lily aurait accepté de me parler et même de m'inviter chez elle si j'étais comme mon frère ? Mais je veux bien admettre qu'il y a une chose que j'aimerai obtenir de toi…

Un soupçon de méfiance et de triomphe passa dans les yeux de Rogue, il semblait satisfait d'avoir compris son petit manège et d'un autre côté il avait l'air d'appréhender ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Que tu me donne une chance de te connaître.

S'en fut trop pour lui et sans prévenir il lui agrippa violemment le bras.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ?! Je vais être clair et tâche de bien écouter… Je ne veux plus que tu m'approche, ni moi, ni Lily ! Jamais je ne me compromettrais en m'affichant avec toi ! Je te déteste toi et les Maraudeurs. Maintenant vas au Diable !

Il la repoussa sèchement et repris sa route. Rosalyn encaissa durement ses paroles mais son orgueil s'enflamma au point qu'elle trouva la force d'insister et de garder son masque nonchalant, dissimulant aux yeux dédaigneux de Rogue qu'il l'avait momentanément blessé.

-Allons ne le prends pas comme ça…Lui dit-elle en le suivant même s'il semblait vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. C'est si incroyable que ça que je puisse te trouver digne d'intérêt?

Le sombre sorcier s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement, marchant droit sur elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez moi de si intéressant ? Hein, Potter ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, mais il fut frustré de voir dans son regard brun-vert qu'elle ne semblait pas déstabilisé.

-Tu as si peu d'estime de toi-même ? Lui demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement.

Le visage de Rogue rougit soudainement et il se détourna d'elle sauf que cette fois-ci il donnait plus l'impression de vouloir la fuir.

-Pour répondre à ta question…Poursuivi Rosalyn en comprenant qu'elle avait vu juste. Tu es différent, c'est sans doute pour ça aussi que Lily t'apprécie autant. J'ai envie de te connaître voilà tout.

Elle l'avait vu tressaillir quand elle avait affirmé que Lily lui avait parlé de lui cependant le regard qu'il lui lançait quand elle parvint à marcher à côté de lui était toujours assassin.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir qu'on soit amis tu sais. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer même si c'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te harceler tous les jours, tu serais bien avisé de prendre la chose différemment…le terme de « Trêve » ça te parle plus ?

Sa mâchoire était durement contractée. Rogue se sentait toujours partagé. Partagé entre l'idée qu'elle se payait royalement sa tête et sa propre fascination pour cette fille plutôt…étrange. Il commençait même à croire qu'il y avait une certaine folie chez elle ou alors c'était de la bêtise car clairement quelle personne saine d'esprit chercherait à se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que lui ? Le trouvait-elle vraiment différant, intéressant ? Est-ce que Lily le voyait comme ça aussi ? Il soupira finalement en ne pouvant retenir un rictus désabusé pour lui-même.

-Tu es peut-être plus Serpentard que je le croyais…

 _XXX_

 **Rentrée des classes :**

Ce fut le cœur plus léger que Rosalyn retourna à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Toutefois avant de monter dans le train elle avait eu une petite conversation avec James et ses amis…elle leur expliqua que pour des raisons qu'elle tiendrait secrètes elle allait se montrer distante avec eux pendant l'année mais uniquement quand ils seraient à Poudlard. Sirius et James avaient naturellement tenté de la faire parler mais la jeune sorcière résista admirablement, à la place elle leur fit tout simplement croire qu'elle manigançait quelque chose ce qui plût énormément aux Maraudeurs, par contre elle dû aussi leur promettre deux ou trois renseignements de temps en temps sur les Serpentard pour qu'ils acceptent de jouer le jeu, c'était le prix à payer.

Il semblait important aux yeux de Rosalyn de rester malgré tout en bon terme avec son frère même si elle le désapprouvait. Car même si elle avait bien avancé avec Rogue rien n'était encore gagné, maintenant il lui fallait Malefoy ! Et celui-là elle était certaine qu'il faudrait plus que de belles paroles pour le mystifier. D'où l'intérêt de ne pas ignorer complètement James comme elle l'avait fait l'année dernière…il fallait qu'elle soit sur les deux fronts, comme un agent double en quelque sorte…curieusement cette idée l'amusait beaucoup, tandis que James et Lucius penseront l'utiliser pour s'atteindre l'un l'autre elle elle se ferait une place plus confortable dans sa maison.

Son nouvel objectif cette année était de mettre Malefoy dans sa poche pour être complètement à l'abri l'année suivante, de plus c'était justement en troisième année que les cours et les examens s'intensifiaient, alors il était capital que tous ses problèmes soient réglé cette année !

Dans un premier temps elle eut au moins la satisfaction de voir Rogue la saluer d'abord d'un simple regard quand ils croisaient puis les choses sont lentement allés crescendo, d'un regard il passa à un bref signe de tête puis quand elle commença lui souhaiter le bonjour il finit par l'imiter.

Encore une fois ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle s'en contentait, persuadée que tous ses efforts allaient un jour payer. Elle était persuadé d'avoir misé sur le bon cheval avec Rogue, en plus ce n'était un si mauvais bougre…il fallait seulement prendre le temps de le connaître.

Seulement il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du jeune sorcier vis-à-vis d'elle. Lucius aussi surveillait ça de près, en fait il avait eu la puce à l'oreille le jour où il les avait vu échanger un bref signe de tête en se croisant dans leur salle commune. Mulciber lui avait également dit qu'ils les avaient vu tous les deux à la bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises. Cela n'enchanta guère le Serpentard et il comptait le faire savoir à Severus. Il fallait savoir choisir son camp !

Il guetta le meilleur moment pour s'entretenir avec son camarade et profita du retard du Professeur Slughorn à leur cours de potion pour lui en toucher deux mots, profitant qu'ils étaient tous deux assis à la dernière rangée de table.

-Alors ? Comme ça il parait que tu en pince pour Mini-Potter ?

Il avait sciemment choisi de ne pas prendre de gants, juste pour voir sa réaction. Rogue posa son œil noir sur lui sans rien dire, cependant le blond aurait juré qu'il avait brièvement tressailli.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lucius. Dit-il simplement, visiblement il était mal à l'aise.

-Donc c'est vrai que tu la vois. Conclu-t-il sombrement.

Severus avait déjà prévu cette conversation. Il s'était douté que Lucius mettrait peu de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de la sœur de Potter. En conséquence il avait étudié toutes les excuses possibles qu'il pourrait utiliser pour justifier cette « _Trêve_ » sans se compromettre.

- _Tu serais bien avisé de prendre la chose différemment…_ Dit-il en reprenant les propres mots de Rosalyn. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Ah dans ce cas pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? Insista Malefoy en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Rogue prit son temps avant de lui répondre et s'assura que personne ne les écoutaient.

-Il se trouve que Mini-Potter n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle en a l'air, je dirai même qu'elle est assez maline dans son genre.

-J'espère que tu plaisante. Ricana Lucius. Tu es mordu à ce point ?

-Tais-toi ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Protesta Rogue piqué au vif. J'ai simplement réalisé que j'ai plus d'intérêt à l'avoir de mon côté. Qui d'autre que la sœur d'un Maraudeurs pourrait mieux m'informer sur leurs agissements.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Lucius semblait authentiquement stupéfait puis finalement ses traits narquois se détendirent un peu.

-Eh bien Severus…effectivement j'admets que je n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité. Mais es-tu sûr qu'elle acceptera de les espionner pour toi ?

-C'est certain ! Affirma Rogue même si il en était peu convaincu en réalité, il fallait juste qu'il le fasse croire à Malefoy pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Il semblerait qu'elle ait choisie son camp de toute façon.

Le blond joua négligemment avec sa tresse, ses yeux bleu glacés paraissaient peser le pour et le contre. Naturellement il exigerait des preuves de la loyauté de la sœur Potter cependant il croyait Severus, il était même agréablement surpris de son initiative en fin de compte. Il avait semblé tellement évident à tous que Rosalyn Potter était la copie conforme de son frère qu'il n'avait même pas songé à ce qu'il pourrait tirer de sa position privilégiée auprès de ces infâmes Maraudeurs.

-Soit ! Fais comme tu veux. Approuva-t-il sans se rendre compte du soulagement qui émanait de son ténébreux camarade. Mais évite de trop t'afficher avec elle, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec suffisance mais Rogue n'en avait cure. Intérieurement il essayait d'évacuer la pression qui l'avait dangereusement étreint, finalement Lucius se contentait de peu pour être convaincu bien qu'il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que rien n'était jamais trop simple avec lui. Le jeune sorcier se demanda aussi vaguement dans quoi il venait de s'engager. En tout cas il avait la bénédiction de Malefoy pour poursuivre son idée. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en accordant une chance à Rosalyn Potter…

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Rebonjour ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je voulais vraiment mettre en avant le côté Serpentard dedans, leur façon plutôt détourner de résoudre un problème ou une difficulté.**

 **En ce qui concerne les Maraudeurs effectivement ils n'ont pas le bon rôle dans cette fiction je sais mais j'ai un avis bien tranché sur eux. Oui à la base ils ne sont pas méchants, juste jeunes et idiots mais ce qu'ils font subir à Rogue et d'autres élèves reste quand même du harcèlement et ça me gonfle énormément que James et Sirius passe pour des héros ou des types cool dans l'histoire et qu'on occulte totalement cet aspect de leur passé.**

 **Néanmoins j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.**


	3. Malefoy

**Bien le bonjour à vous tous ! Vraiment désolée pour cette longue pause j'ai dû affronter une panne d'inspiration tenace ! Mais me revoilà et je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour vos commentaires car quand j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à l'univers d'Harry Potter j'avais vraiment la sensation de marcher sur des œufs.**

 **Alors oui c'est très encourageant pour moi de savoir que mon travail est apprécié. En ce qui concerne le piège du personnage de « Mary Sue » que Vlad a évoqué dans sa review il n'y a aucun problème, je ne le prends pas mal du tout, au contraire c'est un bon avertissement car en tant que auteur on est malgré nous tenté de faire des personnages qui assure 24h/24h et c'est facile de tomber dedans et de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Donc ne vous en faites pas Rosalyn a elle aussi bien des défauts et ça lui fera connaître bien des soucis, elle n'échappera pas à mon sadisme naturel.**

 **Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous retenir, bonne lecture et comme toujours on se retrouve bas.**

 _XXX_

Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de l'année scolaire que contre toute attente Lucius invita Rosalyn à s'asseoir en face de lui lors du petit déjeuner, au moment où il y avait le moins de monde bien entendu. La jeune fille été entrée dans la grande salle avec l'intention de s'asseoir exactement à la même place que d'habitude quand elle avait capté le regard du sorcier blond sur elle, quand leurs regards c'étaient croisé il lui avait fait signe de venir prendre place devant lui.

Inutile de préciser que la respiration de la jeune fille s'était momentanément coupée le temps que son esprit intègre qu'elle avait peut-être une chance. Plus par orgueil que par courage elle s'avança vers lui, essayant de garder une démarche assurée et un visage serein. Naturellement Malefoy n'était pas seul, Avery et Mulciber étaient là aussi et c'est justement entre eux qu'elle dû s'asseoir, son seul réconfort fut de voir Severus en face d'elle assit à côté de Malefoy. Rien sur le visage de son '' _ami_ '' ne trahissait s'il s'agissait d'une farce ou non, Rosalyn se demanda même si elle allait devoir s'en tirer seule avec Lucius…probablement.

Quand il fut en face l'un de l'autre il y eu un moment de silence plutôt pesant où ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, comme s'ils s'évaluaient tous les deux. Rosalyn savait que cette conversation serait décisive et qu'elle allait devoir redoubler de complaisance.

-Et bien Potter il n'est pas facile de te faire disparaître du paysage, n'est-ce pas ? Attaqua Malefoy en premier de sa voix traînante.

-il semblerait, tu sais ce qu'on dit : la mauvaise herbe ne meurt jamais. Dit-elle sur un ton très calme et détendu.

Un faible rictus apparut dans un coin des lèvres de Lucius mais il n'ajouta rien à sa remarque.

-Dois-je comprendre que je vais devoir redoubler d'effort pour te remettre à ta place ? Demanda le sorcier.

-Oui tu as peut-être besoin qu'on te donne une autre leçon…Renchéri Avery juste à côté d'elle avec un air supérieur.

Rosalyn lui jeta un regard en biais avant de répondre.

-Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois ce n'est que Severus qui m'a montré ses talents, vous autres êtes restés immobile. Dit-elle en se servant un thé, prenant l'air d'être totalement détendu comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation tout à fait banale.

Avery sembla stupéfait de son audace, tout comme ses camarades, mais Severus, lui, lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

-En effet il a fait mouche ce jour-là ! Reprit Malefoy imperturbable. C'est pourquoi je me demande pourquoi il perd son temps avec toi aujourd'hui ?

La sorcière réfléchi très vite à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, décidément c'était davantage un entretien qu'une conversation. Le regard de Severus était maintenant fuyant, il ne l'aiderait pas, elle en était sûre.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'i gagner. Dit-elle en restant vague.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi Potter…Lui dit Malefoy dont la mine était maintenant clairement soupçonneuse.

-Il n'y a aucune raisons pour que nous soyons en désaccord Malefoy. Déclara la jeune sorcière en prenant un ton très sérieux. Je t'ai manqué de respect et tu t'es vengé, on pourrait continuer inlassablement ainsi mais je pense que ce serai ça la réelle perte de temps, alors que nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre eux. En fait Avery et Mulciber, même Severus étaient très secondaires dans cette histoire, ils n'étaient que des faire-valoir pour Malefoy qu'il utilisait pour l'intimider, pour qu'elle se sente piégée. Dans le fond Rosalyn n'avait pas vraiment peur mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas à son aise contrairement à l'attitude décontracté qu'elle affichait…elle eut vaguement la pensée ironique qu'elle devrait se renseigner si il y avait une sorte de club de théâtre à Poudlard, car décidément elle était douée. Lucius eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition bien qu'elle le soupçonnait de prendre son temps, histoire de lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait.

-C'est…inattendu et intéressent je l'admets. Concéda finalement le sorcier avec une distinction un peu exagéré. Et quel serait ton rôle dans cette « _entente_ » ?

-Ça dépendra de ce que tu veux obtenir ?

Un nouveau sourire retord étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il jeta un regard entendu avec Severus. Visiblement il prenait plaisir à la faire languir même s'il savait déjà depuis un moment ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il se sentait en confiance et plein de suffisance et il jubilait littéralement d'avoir la sœur Potter dans sa poche.

-Hum…Je pourrais éventuellement te demander des informations sur les agissements « extra-scolaire » de ton frère…

-Cela va de soi. Reconnu Rosalyn en jouant le jeu, et dire que James avait exigé exactement la même chose ! Naturellement tu imagines bien que j'exigerai une contrepartie.

Le sourire pédant de Malefoy se fana soudainement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Potter !

-Détrompe-toi, ce que tu souhaites ce n'est pas rien, de plus ce que moi j'ai à te demander en retour est tout à fait dans tes cordes…je veux que tu cesses, toi et tes amis, de parler sur moi et que vous me laissiez respirer sereinement à l'avenir. Tu vois ? Rien de bien difficile.

Lucius fut rassuré. Il s'était brusquement imaginé qu'elle allait lui réclamer une chose invraisemblable en échange de ses services, finalement elle n'était pas très chère à acheter la Mini-Potter ! Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

-Cela me semble…correct. Finit-il par dire après avoir volontairement laissé passer un autre silence gênant durant lequel Rosalyn eut peur d'avoir mal choisi ses mots. Je vais y réfléchir.

Puis sur ce Malefoy se leva et quitta la table comme si de rien était, suivi par ses trois compères, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient déjà préparé cette sortie. De nouveau seule, la sorcière se permit de souffler mais elle savait qu'elle avait réussi, pour le moment. Elle aurait aimé que Severus lui donne un indice tout de suite mais son ténébreux camarade n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Oh et puis quelle importance, elle finirait bien par savoir si elle avait pu convaincre Lucius et elle pensait que oui. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter une offre pareille, bien sûr elle ne comptait pas lui en dire trop ni peu mais en tout cas elle allait bien choisir les infos qu'elle lui donnerait…peut-être même un petit mensonge de temps à autres ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Finalement elle se félicitait de sa patience, ça commençait vraiment à payer même si la partie n'était pas encore totalement gagnée.

Dans les mois qui suivirent il était clair que Lucius Malefoy et Rosalyn Potter étaient tout sauf des amis, toutefois une sorte d'entente cordiale semblait régner entre eux. Il y avait une sorte de ligne invisible les séparant que tous deux s'évertuait à respecter. Fidèle à son plan Rosalyn informait Lucius et sa bande, de façon vague et irrégulière des projets d'excursions ou de farce des Maraudeurs, une fois sur deux l'information était fausse. Puis elle faisait de même avec James, de cette façon le reste de sa deuxième année se passa très bien contrairement au désastre de l'année dernière.

 _XXX_

 **Rentrée suivante :**

Avec cette nouvelle année qui commençait Rosalyn ne savait plus où donner de la tête comme tous les troisièmes années elle avait dû choisir deux autres matières à étudier et elle avait choisi l'Etude des Runes et soins aux Créatures magiques. Ça plus les examens à préparer en fin d'année la jeune sorcière était déjà sous pression même si elle avait de bonnes notes habituellement, c'était un point sur lequel son père ne transigeait pas, même James devait avoir des résultats exemplaires sinon c'était retour obligatoire à la maison pendant les vacances et bien entendu interdiction de sortie !

Elle avait déjà eu droit à une sévère remontrance pendant les vacances d'été car avec tous ses plans sur Rogue et Malefoy elle avait quelque peu négligé ses études et le résultat s'était fait sentir sur son bulletin de notes…

Fort heureusement pour Rosalyn elle avait repris du poil de la bête pour cette troisième année et rattrapé ses lacunes pour ainsi évité la sanction de son père. Entre temps elle continuait de voir Severus et lily lors de ses temps libres. Le sorcier s'était quelque peu détendu depuis que Rosalyn avait su gagner Lucius à sa cause, de cette façon il osait maintenant parler avec elle sans craindre la moindre réflexion. Naturellement il était toujours victimes de persécutions de la part de ces infâmes Maraudeurs, ce qui rendait sa relation avec Rosalyn un peu tendu certain jours. Néanmoins il devait admettre, non sans un peu de honte, qu'il commençait à apprécier la jeune fille, ce qui semblait ravir Lily.

Le temps passa ainsi, calmement et sans histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir en rentrant de sa salle commune la jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant que Lucius était assis seul sur un des majestueux divan de velours vert émeraude…chose très inhabituelle le concernant, d'ordinaire il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui, le prince des serpents ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa horde personnelle. Prenant son audace à deux mains Rosalyn alla le voir.

-Eh bien ? Avery et Mulciber se sont perdus en allant à votre dortoir ? Plaisanta-t-elle en guise de salut une fois arrivée devant lui.

Le blond, nonchalamment assis, esquissa un sourire entendu et amusé.

-On a qu'à dire ça…Dit-il en restant volontairement mystérieux. Au fait merci du tuyau pour l'autre fois Potter, nous avons pu empêcher les Maraudeurs d'infester nos chambres de nids de cafards et de changer le mot de passe de la salle.

Rosalyn inclina la tête en guise de remerciement, riant intérieurement du fait que c'était elle en personne qui avait fini par donner le mot de passe des Serpentard à son frère, comme de toute façon il était changé tous les mois…à la place elle s'assit sur le divan en face de Malefoy, déposant lourdement son sac de cours sur le sol.

-Avec plaisir…Mais dis-moi est-ce qu'un jour tu m'appelleras par mon prénom, j'ai tout le temps l'impression que tu parles de mon frère quand tu me nomme par mon nom.

Lucius eu un bref haussement de sourcils avant de lui jeter un regard narquois.

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer que nous soyons « amis » ? Si ?

-Loin de moi cette aberration ! Rétorqua-t-elle en utilisant une mine faussement et exagérément outrée. Je dis juste que j'apprécierai le geste.

Visiblement amusé par la situation le sorcier se permit enfin de rire à son humour, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si ouvertement s'il avait été entouré de sa bande. Il fit traîner sa réponse comme il adorait le faire puis accéda à sa demande. Satisfaite Rosalyn s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'arrêta d'une simple phrase.

-Tu vois cette jolie fille là-bas ? La blonde assise la table près de la cheminée ?

Stupéfaite, Rosalyn mit du temps à voir de qui il parlait quand ses yeux trouvèrent la fille en question. C'était en effet une jolie sorcière aux cheveux blonds lisses et impeccablement coiffés, à côté d'elle se tenait deux autres filles brunes qui se ressemblait énormément et qui semblait se disputer.

-Ce sont les sœurs Black. Lui expliqua posément Lucius. La grande brune c'est Bellatrix, l'aînée, la seconde s'appelle Andromeda et la dernière Narcissa…c'est ma fiancée.

Rosalyn réalisait tout juste qu'elle avait les cousines de Sirius sous les yeux mais cette dernière révélation la choqua tellement qu'elle ne put le cacher.

-Fiancée ?! Tu te moque de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en détestant d'emblée son air goguenard.

-Pas le moins du monde, nos familles se sont mis d'accord là-dessus il y a peu. Mais dis-moi _Rosalyn_ les Potter ne sont-ils pas des sang-pur eux aussi ?

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni où il voulait en venir la jeune fille se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy. L'idéologie sur les sang-pur était encore très persistante, surtout chez les vieilles familles aristocratiques…La sorcière songea avec un peu de dégout que c'était en partie à cause de ça que les grandes et les plus vieilles familles étaient toutes plus ou moins cousines.

-Oui…et alors ?

-Alors tu ne sembles pas très au courant de comment les choses se passe dans ce milieu. Les mariages arrangé son très courant tu sais.

Sentant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire la jeune fille choisi de ne rien répondre à ça. Inutile de se remettre Malefoy à dos en lui disant à quel point elle trouvait ce genre de tradition dépassée et même rétrograde ! En temps qu'Auror son père devait tous les jours gérer des conflits, des agressions et même des cas de mariage forcé dû à ce genre d'idéologie.

-Non c'est vrai je n'y connais pas grand-chose comme tu dis. Dit-elle comme pour s'excuser.

Son malaise s'accentua sous le regard perçant et évaluateur avec lequel Lucius l'observait. Maintenant elle connaissait suffisamment Malefoy pour savoir que s'il la scrutait ainsi c'était parce qu'il avait une idée en tête et qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

-Naturellement Narcissa et moi nous ne nous marierons que lorsque que nous serons officiellement majeur cependant mes parents ont tenu à célébrer l'évènement au cours d'une fête lors des vacances d'Halloween…évidement j'ai le droit d'y inviter certain amis...ce serai sans doute une bonne façon pour toi de combler tes lacunes dans ce domaine si tu venais ?

Rosalyn eut peine à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui proposer tant ça semblait irréaliste ! Elle ? Invitée chez les Malefoy ! Était-ce seulement possible ou même raisonnable ? Il y avait tellement de bruits qui couraient sur le père de Lucius ces derniers temps, même si elle acceptait son propre père en bon Auror qu'il était ne la laisserait jamais y aller ! Mais pouvait-elle seulement refuser une invitation pareille ? Comment Lucius allait-il le prendre si elle déclinait ? Pendant un bref instant elle eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger comme une débutante.

-C'est très aimable de ta part Malefoy, mais si je fais quelque chose de travers pendant la soirée ? Car je me doute qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une fête comme celle qu'on fait les Gryffondors la semaine dernière.

-Non en effet ! Ricana le blond. Ne crains rien, je pense que contrairement à ton frère tu sauras te tenir convenablement au cours d'une soirée essentiellement constitué de l'élite des plus riches familles de sang-pur.

Une énorme pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac, elle n'avait pas encore dit oui ou non que Malefoy semblait avoir déjà décidé pour elle.

-Mais si ça peu achever de te convaincre je t'enverrai un ami qui te chaperonnera un peu sur nos usages et coutumes, histoire que tu ne me fasses pas honte lors de cette soirée. Ajouta-t-il mi-moqueur et mi-sérieux.

Quand elle le vit tendre la main comme pour sceller leur accord Rosalyn eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle se revit lors du jour de sa répartition, au moment où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, cet instant suspendu dans le temps où elle avait senti que quelque chose de décisif était en train de se passer…et bien elle avait exactement la même sensation présentement, elle, seule face à Lucius…elle pourrait très bien refuser poliment et s'en aller…c'était sans doute la chose la plus prudente à faire ? Pourtant en captant son regard qui la défiait clairement d'accepter son orgueil la submergea soudainement telle une puissante vague et elle lui serra la main d'une poigne franche et ferme.

-Très bien ! Préviens-moi au plus vite pour la date.

Après ça Rosalyn eut tout le loisir de se fustiger elle-même, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi elle venait de s'engager auprès de Malefoy. La seule chose dont elle était sûr c'était qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole et aussi qu'elle allait devoir trouver une bonne explication pour ses parents…C'était certain que son père ne la laisserait pas allez chez les Malefoy, pas même un après-midi !

Il lui parut alors évident qu'elle allait devoir faire le mur, après tout elle avait eu un très bon exemple avec James, son frère était vraiment un as pour se faufiler partout sans être vue. La sorcière s'interrogeait également sur l'identité du soi-disant ami que Lucius allait lui envoyer…peut-être que Severus pourrait lui donner plus de détails là-dessus, était-il invité lui aussi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'osait pas non plus demander de l'aide à Sirius, lui connaissait très bien la société sang-pur et la méprisait, ça l'agacerait sûrement qu'elle lui pose des questions là-dessus et de plus il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose donc : mauvaise idée !

Il s'écoula une semaine après qu'elle eut accepté l'invitation et personne n'était encore venu la voir. Les vacances d'Halloween arrivant bientôt Rosalyn commençait à se dire que Lucius avait dû plaisanter quand il lui avait promis de lui envoyer quelqu'un pour lui enseigner les coutumes des Sang-pur ou bien peut-être avait-il tout simplement oublié de le faire ?

Ce jour-là en salle de révision la sorcière commençait à penser qu'elle ferait mieux de demander un peu d'aide à Severus, bien qu'il fût de sang-mêlé il côtoyait des sang-pur assez régulièrement.

-Bonjour Potter.

Rosalyn sortit soudainement de ses pensées en réalisant qu'on venait de l'interpeler, machinalement ses yeux se levèrent plus haut pour voir le visage du nouvel arrivant qu'elle crut reconnaitre dans un premier temps.

-Bonjour Siri…Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

La jeune fille ne put dissimuler sa stupeur en comprenant que le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face n'était pas Sirius cependant la ressemblance était saisissante ! Le sorcier ne parut pas étonné de sa réaction, il avait plutôt l'air ennuyé.

-Oh excuses-moi, je t'avais pris pour…

-Je sais très bien avec qui tu m'as confondu Potter ! La coupa-t-il assez sèchement sans pour autant être agressif.

Le sorcier prit ensuite place à côté de Rosalyn qui continuait de le dévisager à la limite de l'indiscrétion. Il y avait vraiment un air avec Sirius, c'était indéniable, elle remarqua aussi qu'il portait les couleurs de Serpentard.

-Je m'appelle Regulus Black. Se présenta-t-il enfin. Sirius est mon frère aîné.

Il émit un son dédaigneux quand il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux marron-vert de Rosalyn.

-Ah oui ! Se rappela-t-elle soudainement. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un frère une fois.

-Hum…Marmonna Regulus pour acquiescer. Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas s'étendre sur le sujet…à part ça toi et moi nous sommes dans la même classe au fait.

La sorcière parut confuse…Vraiment ? Ils étaient de la même année ? Dans ce cas comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! Et dire que ça faisait presque 3 ans maintenant depuis le soir de la répartition des quatre maisons, elle en eut presque honte. Non sincèrement elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de l'avoir déjà vu, pourtant avec cette ressemblance frappante elle aurait dû le repérer plus tôt quoiqu'il semblait plus court, plus mince et surtout il n'avait pas la beauté sombre et sauvage de Sirius.

-Pardon alors. S'excusa-t-elle encore une fois, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il ne sembla pas faire grand cas de ses excuses et sortit de quoi noter de son sac. Rosalyn le regardait faire sans comprendre la raison d'être de cette situation plutôt…étrange. Puis quand il fut prêt il la regarda à nouveau cependant il avait l'air d'éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est Lucius qui m'envoi. Dit-il sans détour. C'est moi qui vais te conseiller pour la soirée chez lui.

Elle laissa échapper un « ahh » de compréhension.

-Il m'a aussi dit que tes connaissances dans le domaine des sang-pur étaient très limitées donc il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début avec toi. Dit-il non sans une certaine suffisance qui donna envie à la sorcière de se lever et de l'abandonner comme un idiot sur sa chaise. Tu as déjà entendu parler des « Vingt-huit Sacré » ?

-Il me semble oui…Marmonna Rosalyn un peu glacée par le comportement hautain de sorcier. C'est un registre c'est ça ?

-Parfaitement. Parut dans les années 1930 et rédigé par Teignous Nott…bien que ce registre fut publié anonymement. Il répertoriait vingt-huit familles qui, selon l'auteur, étaient de vrais Sang-Pur.

En l'écoutant Rosalyn commençait à comprendre pourquoi c'était lui que Lucius avait choisi pour lui enseigner les traditions des sang-pur conservateurs. Regulus semblait se passionner pour la chose et sa fierté pour son propre nom de famille était palpable. Elle se rendit vite compte que Sirius et son frère cadet n'avaient en commun qu'une ressemblance physique, autrement ils étaient très dissociables, le jour et la nuit.

-Ce soir-là toutes ses familles ne seront pas forcément inviter bien sûr, ça va dépendre surtout des affinités qu'elles auront avec les Malefoy. Mais on peut être sûr que certaine seront conviées, comme les Black naturellement puisque nous sommes une famille respecté et en plus celle de la fiancée…mais inutile de préciser que mon frère ne viendra pas. Expliqua Regulus comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence à toutes épreuves. Ensuite il y aura sûrement les Lestrange, les Crabbe, les Avery, les Greengrass, les Rosier, les Nott et sans doute d'autres encore. Et bien entendu ils viendront en petit comité, au moins quatre personnes par familles minimum.

-Je vois…soupira la sorcier partagé entre la fascination et l'incrédulité.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'autant de monde allait se déplacer juste pour une soirée, ce n'était pas comme si Lucius et Narcissa allaient se marier bientôt en plus ! Rosalyn se sentait comme si elle était devant la porte d'un tout autre univers et qu'elle n'avait fait que l'entrouvrir. Elle dût aussi admettre que malgré son appréhension elle était avide d'en savoir plus.

-Et en quoi consiste ce genre de soirée exactement ?

Regulus attendit un peu avant de poursuivre, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

-Il s'agit surtout d'annoncer les fiançailles, donc l'alliance entre deux puissantes familles. On y entretien également ses autres relations, on présente ses descendants.

Rosalyn dût se pincer pour ne pas exploser de rire ! Franchement c'est gens vivait encore au Moyen-âge ?! Elle repensa à l'attitude de Lucius quand il lui avait parlé de ses fiançailles, à quel point il était très à l'aise à l'idée de ce mariage arrangé. Regulus lui-même paraissait trouver cela tout à fait normal.

-Bon jusque-là je comprends, mais moi dans tout ça ? Je vais venir seule…qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Un discret rictus apparut furtivement au coin des lèvres de Regulus.

-Ne t'en fais pas je serai là pour te guider et puis une fois les formalités terminé, je resterai avec toi.

 _XXX_

Rosalyn revit Regulus deux autres fois afin de bien récapituler tous ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit. Les vacances d'Halloween arrivant très prochainement elle avait déjà tout prévu pour son escapade chez les Malefoy, osant à peine imaginer ce que son père lui ferait si elle se faisait prendre.

Pour en avoir déjà discuté avec lui elle savait que Severus n'était pas convié à cette soirée, Mulciber non plus d'ailleurs, seul des sang-pur avaient été invités. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta pas du tout Rosalyn qui commençait à regretter son choix, soit elle ne serait pas seule, Regulus serait là pour l'aider à ne pas se ridiculiser mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Curieusement Severus ne semblait pas offusqué d'avoir été mis à l'écart, il avoua même ne pas être très friand de ce genre de soirée mondaine…mais ça Rosalyn s'en doutait étant donné que le sorcier était un garçon mal dans sa peau. Néanmoins il lui avait conseillé très sérieusement de passer sous silence le fait que son père était un Auror, en revanche il était resté très vague quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ?

Et puis finalement le fameux soir arriva. La jeune sorcière se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y jeter ! Se jurant intérieurement qu'elle ne se ferait plus jamais avoir aussi bêtement elle attendit que ces parents la croient au lit puis elle se changea rapidement pour la soirée après quoi elle se sauva discrètement par la porte arrière de la maison. Regulus lui avait assuré qu'un porte-au-loin l'attendait en bas de sa rue pour la conduire chez les Malefoy ce soir. Tandis qu'elle descendait la rue Rosalyn essayait de contrôlé sa nervosité et en même temps elle était elle-même fascinée par le sentiment d'angoisse et d'excitation que cette aventure lui procurait. Elle se flattait aussi de sa propre audace ! Comme quoi son frère n'était pas le seul à prendre des risques et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle eut même la vanité de se sentir un instant supérieur mais quand elle trouva le porte-au-loin et qu'elle se retrouva en une seconde devant la grande grille en fer de l'immense Manoir Malefoy la jeune sorcière perdit brusquement toute sa superbe !

L'entrée qui permettait d'accéder au domaine, située au bout d'un étroit chemin, était tout à fait imposante. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longeaient l'allée de chaque côté. Le chemin parfaitement rectiligne passait par ce grand portail en fer forgé devant lequel elle était encore immobile et menait directement à la porte d'entrée…et dire qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait l'élite des sang-pur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?...Murmura Rosalyn pour elle-même en sentant l'angoisse lui étreindre la gorge et lui nouer l'estomac.

Elle passa tout de même le portail et eut juste le temps de faire quelques pas lorsque qu'un elfe de maison apparut. La petite créature tenait entre ses mains osseuses ce qui ressemblait à une liste.

-Bonsoir Miss. La salua l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette. Votre nom ?

-Rosalyn Potter. Lui répondit-elle un peu soulagée de voir une autre créature vivante dans cette allée déserte et sombre.

L'elfe jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la liste puis secoua la tête.

-Oui oui, soyez la bienvenue Miss. Dit-il en faisant une petite révérence un peu maladroite. Permettez que Dee vous escorte.

« _Parce que j'ai le choix peut-être ?_ » Songea amèrement la sorcière qui se sentait de plus en plus idiote. Elle suivit docilement l'elfe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

À l'intérieur, la maison était décorée de façon somptueuse, il y avait un magnifique tapis posé au sol et du mobilier honteusement luxueux et chargé. Le Manoir possédait un grand hall d'entrée avec une porte qui permettait d'accéder directement au salon aux murs violets foncés. Bien qu'elle fut admirative de la beauté des lieux Rosalyn trouvait néanmoins cette demeure glaciale et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire demi-tour. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici.

« _Bon sang ressaisis-toi !_ » Se maudit-elle, si ça se trouve la soirée allait vite et bien se passer puis elle rentrerait chez elle ni vu ni connu. Et Regulus alors ? Où était-il celui-là ?!

Justement, pour son plus grand soulagement, ce dernier apparut de derrière une porte où elle pouvait entendre un brouhaha mesuré ainsi qu'une musique de salon. Quand le sorcier l'aperçu il parut lui aussi être libéré d'un poids et vint à elle en quelques enjambées.

-Mais où étais-tu ? La soirée est déjà bien commencée, le père de Lucius a déjà fait son discours !

-Bonsoir à toi aussi. Lui répondit-elle avec une touche de sarcasme. Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de faire le mur à 20h ?

Regulus paru stupéfait.

-Quoi ? Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es là ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé venir. Dit-elle comme si cet état de fait était d'une évidence à toute épreuve.

Pendant un moment elle avait vaguement oublié que Regulus n'avait pas du tout le tempérament fougueux de Sirius, de plus c'était un fils obéissant alors forcément il avait du mal avec le concept de sortir en douce, de mentir à ses parents. Elle ne sut déchiffrer le regard qu'il passa de haut en bas sur elle.

-Tu…tu es…

-Ah Rosalyn ! Enfin ! Le coupa soudainement la voix très reconnaissable de Lucius.

En effet Malefoy venait d'arriver exactement par la même porte de Regulus avant. Le sorcier était ce soir des plus élégants ! Sa robe de sorcier était absolument impeccable et du dernier chic…si il y avait une chose que Rosalyn était prête à reconnaitre chez Lucius c'était qu'il savait très bien porter les beaux ensemble.

-Bonsoir Lucius, excuse-moi pour mon retard, ça n'a pas été si simple de venir ici. Dit-elle sans trop savoir si elle était rassurée ou non de le voir aussi.

-J'imagine oui. Lui concéda-t-il en l'examinant soigneusement. Heureusement tu es bien habillée ce soir, ton retard sera sans doute vite oublié.

Rosalyn le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que c'était une façon déguisé pour lui de lui dire qu'elle était jolie ce soir mais naturellement Malefoy étant Malefoy jamais il ne le lui aurait dit si ouvertement. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire, simple mais élégante, ne sachant pas vraiment si il y avait un code de couleur elle avait préféré le noir, c'était une valeur sure. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait ce soir c'était attirer l'attention.

-Bien, Regulus je te laisse t'occuper d'elle, on se revoit plus tard. Déclara Lucius en tapant des mains d'un air satisfait de lui-même puis il retourna dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent planté dans le hall à se dévisager, enfin surtout Rosalyn car elle était de plus en plus irritée par cette manie que Regulus avait d'éviter de la regarder trop directement.

-Bon…et maintenant ? Comment ça va se passer ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

Pour toute réponse Regulus poussa un discret soupir puis il lui présenta son bras.

-Reste à côté de moi et tout se passera bien.

Sans trop réfléchir Rosalyn accepta son bras et s'y accrocha en se jurant de ne pas le perdre tant elle se sentait perdue. Elle inspira profondément puis le laissa l'emmené dans ce salon.

La salle était vraiment immense et noire de monde. Sans s'en rendre contre la jeune fille resserra sa main sur le bras de Regulus. Tous ce monde, des hommes et femmes parés de leurs plus beaux atours, voulant se montrer et épater les autres familles. Rosalyn observait ce curieux spectacle avec un mélange de prudence et de fascination.

Les convives discutaient aimablement mais sur un ton posé, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des soirées ordinaires, ici même les plus jeunes enfants avaient une tenue irréprochable ! Il n'y avait que des rires pincés, des sourire sans chaleur, en fait c'était surtout par leurs regards, leurs coups d'œil qui se voulait en tendu que ces gens communiquaient vraiment.

D'une oreille elle écoutait Regulus lui désigner discrètement les différentes familles présentes. La jeune sorcière fut forcé d'admettre que tout cela, le décor, cette musique, ces tenues, en mettait plein la vue à telle point que s'en était étourdissant. Elle remarqua néanmoins quelques regards poser à la volé sur elle, tant et si bien qu'elle en fit part à son compagnon.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui expliquant son impression d'être dévisagé.

-Ah ça ? Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-il d'un air indifférent. Tu n'es pas arrivée comme tout le monde en début de soirée, alors naturellement ils cherchent à savoir qui tu es, à quelle famille tu es affiliée et si tu es disponible.

-Disponible ? Répéta Rosalyn en ayant peur de comprendre.

Regulus eut un petit rictus railleur.

-Et bien oui, disponible, célibataire en somme, un bon parti pour les descendants mâles.

Brusquement elle s'arrêta. D'un coup le charme qu'elle pouvait trouver à cette soirée venait de s'envoler en éclat pour lui laisser un goût amer. Par Merlin c'était justement ce genre d'idéo que son père combattait, que faisait-elle ici ?! Elle trouva d'un seul coup les regards curieux sur elle absolument détestable ! Comment ces gens pouvait-il trouver ça normal ? Regulus lui jeta un regard intrigué en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

-Désolée…mais…il faut que je parte. Dit-elle en lâchant son bras.

-Quoi ? Mais ça fait seulement une heure que tu es là. Lui fit-il remarquer sans comprendre sa décision soudaine.

-Désolée mais je dois y aller. Insista-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà de lui. Encore merci de ton aide, je m'en souviendrais.

Pour le coup la sorcière n'avait plus peur de se frayer un chemin toute seule à travers la salle, ne voyant que la porte de sortie en face d'elle et dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus quand soudainement deux silhouettes lui barrèrent le passage. Tout de suite elle reconnut Lucius avec son port de tête royal mais à côté de lui se tenait un homme.

Rosalyn fut stupéfaite par la ressemblance entre cet homme et Lucius car il avait exactement les même cheveux blonds mais plus courts, presque blanc tout comme la moustache qu'il portait élégamment. Son visage avait aussi les mêmes traits aristocratiques mais ses yeux bleus lui parurent bien plus froids. De toute sa hauteur, celui qui de toute évidence n'était autre que le père de Lucius la regardait avec une curiosité mesurée et sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison la jeune sorcière fut tanisée par ces yeux-là.

-Lucius…Dit alors le patriarche Malefoy d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Qui est cette jeune créature ?

Se faisant il avait levé une main gantée d'un blanc immaculé et avait frôlé du bout des doigts le menton de la sorcière. Ce geste glaça littéralement Rosalyn, elle aurait voulu reculer sur le champ et pourtant ses jambes lui parurent brusquement aussi lourdes et dures que du marbre ! D'un simple regard il l'avait cloué sur place.

-Père je vous présente une de mes camarades d'école et mon invitée, Rosalyn Potter. La présenta-t-il avec cérémonie.

Le père de Lucius, bien qu'aimable sur le moment, n'inspirait aucune confiance à la jeune fille…en fait il y avait un « _on ne sait quoi_ » chez lui qui lui faisait vraiment peur et venait de la rendre muette.

-Enchanté Miss. Potter, je suis Abraxas Malefoy. Soyez la bienvenue en ma demeure.

Rosalyn eut la force de lui rendre son salut afin d'éviter de passer pour une parfaite idiote, mais intérieurement elle avait envie de courir vers la sortie dès qu'ils la laisseraient passer.

-Mais dites-moi Mademoiselle…vos parents ne sont pas là ce soir ? Poursuivit le père Malefoy, une étrange lueur de malice passant dans son regard bleu.

Rosalyn avala péniblement, sentant plus que jamais qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez cet homme. Il lui faisait penser aux grands arbres mort, secs et tordus de la forêt interdite de Poudlard.

-Non hélas mes parents n'ont pas pu se libérer, moi-même je ne vais pas pourvoir rester longtemps.

-Comme c'est dommage…Soupira-t-il avant qu'un faible sourire retord n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, provoquant ainsi un pur sentiment de peur dans le cœur de la sorcière. Quand mes affaires m'amèneront au Ministrer je remercierai votre père de vous avoir tout de même laissé venir ce soir.

« _Et merde !_ » Pensa-t-elle affolée, alors comme ça il savait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas le droit d'être là ! Son père allait la tuer si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait fait le mur, pire encore qu'elle était venue ici. Et Lucius qui avait l'air de se délecter de la situation…Merlin qu'elle était stupide! Evidemment c'était son plan depuis le début, foutu vipère!

-C'est sans doute une attention qu'il appréciera, merci Monsieur. Dit-elle en se forçant au calme, faisant mine de rien. Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai que la permission de 21h30.

Elle fit alors juste un pas pour les contourner mais soudainement le père de Lucius utilisa sa canne, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tant elle s'était focalisé sur son visage, pour lui couper la route encore une fois.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard, celui d'Abraxas se voulait entendu et d'une telle force que la pauvre jeune fille eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas détourner les yeux et s'enfuir en courant. Son corps était tendu, son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine, elle manquait d'air, il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet homme.

-Une audacieuse, hum…C'est bien la première fois que mon fils en ramène une chez nous. Murmura-t-il bien bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Voyez-vous Miss vous manquez encore un peu de technique dans l'art du mensonge mais étant donné que vous êtes la première des « amis » de Lucius à avoir eu l'audace de me mentir effrontément…Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, ses yeux glacés la transperçant, Rosalyn cru qu'elle allait vraiment s'évanouir de terreur. Je garderai pour moi le secret de votre charmante visite.

Elle déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge était sèche.

-Vous êtes bien aimable Monsieur Malefoy. Murmura-t-elle, étant elle-même surprise de pouvoir encore parler.

-N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec une douceur inquiétante. Mais dites-moi une dernière chose jeune fille, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ce soir ?

-Parce que Lucius a insisté pour que je vienne.

-Vous auriez pu refuser.

Rosalyn se permit un regard vers Lucius, curieusement il avait cessé de sourire et regardait son père avec un petit air consterné qu'il semblait avoir peine à dissimuler. La sorcière de son côté songeait que finalement Lucius était un enfant de chœur comparé à son père.

-Lucius sait être convainquant et j'ajouterai que c'est difficile de lui dire non.

Le petit rire vaniteux de Malefoy père lui hérissa le poil. La sorcière ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et se cacher sous sa couette, une autre chose était sûre : elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans ce Manoir de l'angoisse !

-Elle me plait. Déclara Abraxas à l'adresse de son fils. Bien nous n'allons pas abuser davantage de votre temps Miss. Potter, Lucius va vous raccompagner à l'entrée, bien le bonsoir et merci de votre visite.

Quand il s'éloigna enfin pour rejoindre d'autres convives Rosalyn pu respirer à nouveau. Toujours en face d'elle Lucius semblait mitigé, il lui fit signe de le suivre vers la porte menant au hall.

-Et bien il semblerait que tu ai su faire une bonne impression finalement. Lâcha-t-il négligemment.

-Et toi que tu ais essayé de me faire tomber dans un traquenard. Répliqua aussitôt la sorcière qui commençait à avoir une petite idée des vraies motivations de Lucius lorsqu'il l'avait invité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall, Malefoy la fixait avec insistance mais après avoir subi à face à face avec son père Rosalyn ne le trouvait plus du tout intimidant comme avant.

-Que veux-tu insinuer Potter ? Dit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

-Que tu as encore cherché à m'humilier. Je croyais pourtant que nous avions un accord ?

-Effectivement nous en avons un…à Poudlard ! Mais en ce qui concerne les vacances…

La sorcière détesta son sourire arrogant, visiblement il était fier de son coup même si il n'avait pas eu le résultat qu'il espérait. Rosalyn croisa les bras en le toisant.

-Je vois que tu as ta propre vision d'un engagement.

-Ecoute _Rosalyn,_ nous ne serons jamais des amis…

-Ça c'est certain ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément, décidément il avait horreur qu'elle l'interrompt.

-Néanmoins je dois admettre que tu ne manques pas de cran. Maintenant au moins je suppose que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir ? Ce n'est pas un univers pour toi ici.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, le regardant lui, puis la porte du salon qui était entrouverte.

-Tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tu as raison…je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Lui répondit-elle rapidement, voulant bien lui céder cette victoire.

Il redressa dignement la tête, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse.

-Parfait ! Je peux donc d'ores et déjà prévenir mon père de ne pas compter sur ta présence à l'avenir.

Cette phrase intrigua énormément Rosalyn qui le fixait avait air soupçonneux.

-Parce qu'il avait l'intention de me revoir ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Soudainement le sourire narquois de Lucius se fana sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Non…finalement je préfère ne pas savoir. Décida la sorcière, effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à Abraxas Malefoy. Elle prit donc le chemin vers la sortie. Bon on se verra à la rentrée, inutile de me raccompagner je connais le chemin.

Il n'essaya pas de la retenir davantage et tant mieux se disait la sorcière ! L'air était tellement plus pur à l'extérieur de ce Manoir. La nuit était déjà tombée mais heureusement il ne faisait pas trop sombre. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait le porte-au-loin Rosalyn se jurait qu'elle ne se ferait plus jamais avoir ! Au moins elle se disait qu'elle avait gagné un peu de respect de la part de Malefoy, si ça se trouve il avait dû imaginer qu'elle se dégonflerait à la dernière minute.

C'était vraiment mal la connaître, jamais elle ne revenait sur une parole. Malheureusement c'est aussi à cause de ce beau principe qu'elle s'est retrouvée à faire le mur pour venir passer la soirée chez ces tordus ! Elle frissonnait encore rien qu'en repensant à Monsieur Malefoy, elle ne s'expliquait vraiment pas cette peur terrible que cet homme lui avait inspiré, il avait mauvais fond elle en était persuadé. En plus il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, comme quoi il était impliqué dans les machinations de _cet homme_ qui faisait de plus en plus parler de lui. Rosalyn ne comprendra que bien des années plus tard que ces soirées étaient une façon pour Abraxas Malefoy de recruter des jeunes sorciers.

Pourvu que son excursion nocturne ne s'ébruite pas, espérait-elle sincèrement. Elle était pratiquement sûr que Lucius ne dirait rien, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à y gagner de toute façon, et puis comme l'avait insinué cet hypocrite à Poudlard il respecterait leur accord…enfin vu le coup qu'il avait tenté de lui faire elle se demandait si finalement il n'était pas préférable d'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme ennemis que comme allié ?

 _A suivre…_

 _XXX_

 **Tadam ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre 3. Bon là encore c'était vraiment très centré sur les Malefoy mais se sera plus diversifié au niveau personnage dans le prochain chapitre. Dans ce chapitre j'avais envie que Rosalyn commence à prendre plus de risque, comme quoi la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'à l'école.**

 **Je tenais aussi à montrer Abraxas car pour moi la toute première génération de Mangemort dont il fait partie c'était vraiment un niveau au-dessus, ceux-là croyaient vraiment en Voldemort contrairement à la seconde génération où j'ai le sentiment qu'il un peu un mélange de tout : croyance, soif de pouvoir, intérêts ou contrainte.**

 **Par son intervention certes rapide dans l'histoire je voulais faire en sorte que Rosalyn comprenne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à fréquenter trop assidument les Malefoy.**

 **Et le personnage de Regulus alors ? Il vous a semblé convainquant ? N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout.**

 **Bon aller je m'en vais écrire le chapitre 4, à bientôt et encore merci pour vos commentaires et surtout votre patience.**


End file.
